иυвє dє dяαgσи
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Podrá aquella nube de dragón, que una vez creamos cuando solo éramos unos niños, regresar a nosotros, o es que el viento al soplar sus suaves brisas, las desfiguro, como así el tiempo casi extingue nuestra amor… - Parado - Leer perfil
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Shugo Chara no son mios, son de Peach Pit, si fuera asi ya hubiera desnudado a Ikuto xD

**_Nube de Dragon_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

-¿Ves aquella nube Amu?

-¿Cuál?-pregunto la niña con interés- Hay muchas nubes en el cielo, Ikuto-nii-chan

Un dulce sonrisa se formo en Ikuto.

-Pues aquella que tiene forma de Dragón

-¿Eh? ¿Cual? No veo ninguna en forma de Dragón

-Usa la imaginación…

La niña cerró los ojos, ocultando esos ambarinos ojos. De un momento a otro los volvió a abrir pero esta vez tenían un brillo especial.

-¡Ah! Ya la veo pero Ikuto-nii-chan ese dragón… ¡Tiene dos cabezas! No ves el otro extenso cuello que sale de su cuerpo…

-¡Vaya no lo había visto! Definitivamente tienes más imaginación que yo Amu

-Jejeje

Un silencio abrumador se apodero de ese campo de flores…

-Etto… Ikuto-nii-san… etto… tú nunca te vas a olvidar de mi verdad…

El sabia a lo que se refería esa misma tarde, ella se marcharía a otra ciudad, posiblemente nunca más la volvería a ver, al menos por un largo tiempo.

-Te prometo algo mejor, aquella nube de dragón será nuestra promesa de que algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Una hermosa y cálida sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la pequeña.

**-Años después-**

Las abrasadoras olas de calor provoco que se despertara de su sueño, por su buen formado y desnudo torso, resbalaban unas cuantas gotas de sudor, pero en ese momento, el calor era lo menos importantes, si no aquel sueño…

En su mente se preguntaba si aquella pelirosa aun lo recordaba, a él y la promesa.

En ese momento agradecía que estuviera de vacaciones de verano, ya que seguramente no podría volver a dormir, pensando en aquella niña, que una vez cautivo su corazón.

**-En otra ciudad-**

-¡Amu-chan! ¿Ya estas despierta?

-mmmm…nnnnooo

-¡Amu-chan date prisa recuerda que tenemos que salir temprano!

-mamá… ¡ya voy!

Amu Hinamori, una chica muy famosa por su status de chica cool, ese año debía entrar a la escuela superior de la ciudad en donde vivía por un largo tiempo, pero debido al trabajo de sus padres, tenían que regresar a aquella ciudad donde vivió unos cuantos años, no le importaba dejar a sus "amigos" ya que a pesar de los largos años no entablo una amistad que duraría por todo la eternidad.

Escogió un short celeste oscuro y una blusa a tiras de color celeste con bordes bordados, hacía un calor infernal, apostaba a que si salía a la luz del sol, se broncearía en solo 5 o 10 segundos, esperaba que en su nuevo hogar no hiciera tanto calor como hace aquí, o juraba que se iría a la Antártida, no le importaba si se moría de frio, todo por salvarse de este calor.

-¡Amu-chan, si no bajas nos vamos sin que hayas tomado desayuno!

-¡Ya voy!

Solo se peino el cabello y salió inmediatamente hacia abajo.

-Hasta que llegas, Amu-nee-chan… Oka-san ha preparado tocino y huevos, nuestro favorito-comento con una sonrisa

-Lo siento, me quede hasta tarde despierta, gracias por el desayuno

-Amu-chan, seguramente no recuerdas de muchas cosas y también espero que recuerdes al hijo de Souko…

Amu, paro de comer, nunca antes le había interesado un chico, pero le llamaba la atención…

-¿Te acuerdas Amu-chan que siempre jugabas en la pradera con él? Nunca te separabas de él, eran como hermanos…

En ese momento Amu recordó a un niño de cabello azulino, tenía unas fotos de él con ella, pero de ahí su mente era nula.

-Lo siento Oka-san, pero tengo vagos recuerdos…

-Ohh, seguro lo recordaras cuando lo veas…

-Hai-una enorme sonrisa paso por su rostro, no sabía por qué lo había hecho pero algo le decía en su interior que una aventura se le avecinaba.

* * *

Esta idea la tenia meses en mi cabeza pero no sabia como materializarla

en un dia sin dormir al fin lo consegui xD

El principio de la Nube de Dragon es Real, lo invente con mi amigo del alma, que por el destino ya no nos hablamos, espero que me recuerdes *O*

Espero que les haya gustado y hasta la proxima!

**_Naomi-chan_**

_PD: No estoy segura cuando actualizare, tiene que darme el toque de mi musa..._


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Shugo Chara no son mios, son de Peach Pit, si fuera asi ya hubiera desnudado a Ikuto xD

**_Nube de Dragon_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

El viaje no era muy largo, pero en si el trayecto era aburrido, agradecía que había traído su mp4, pero con solo unos cuantos de Kilómetros de viaje, se le acaba la batería, murmuro unas pequeñas maldiciones, pero siempre en voz baja, no quería que su hermana tuviera ese "lindo" vocabulario. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era hablar sobre su nuevo hogar.

-Oka-san, ¿Donde vamos a quedarnos?

-Supuse que en algún momento preguntarías, Souko se ofreció en brindarnos hospedaje hasta que la casa este lista

-Pensé que ya la habían terminado…

-Pues aun no, lo que pasa es que debido al nuevo trabajo, tuvimos que adelantar la mudanza…-dijo, pero seguidamente su rostro cambio a uno soñador- lo que más me emociona es como reaccionaras al ver a Ikuto y Utau otra vez, según Souko, Ikuto está muy guapo y Utau ya es todo una idol

Y aquí vamos otra vez, primero en el desayuno y ahora en el auto, en cualquier conversación que tenia con su madre siempre estaban las palabras "Ikuto" y "Utau", realmente estresa.

Con el movimiento del carro, poco a poco sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, sumiéndose en un profundo y dulce sueño

-----

-¡Ikuto-nii-san! ¡Kya!

-¡Amu!

La niña se había tropezado con una roca, raspándose la rodilla, la pequeña solo ahogaba su llanto de dolor

-Amu…-dijo, acercándose a la pequeña- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Mi… rodi…lla… snif, me duele

En los ojos del muchacho había una enorme preocupación, sabía muy bien que la herida no era muy grave, pero no le gustaba verla llorar…

-Amu… por favor no llores- intento consolarla, pero sus consuelos eran en vano- Amu, si dejas de llorar, te hare una promesa muy especial

Los sollozos de un momento a otro pararon…

-¿Qué promesa?

-De que te protegeré por toda la eternidad-dijo con una sonrisa…

La pequeña lo miraba con un brillo especial

-¿De verdad?

El niño solo asintió

-¿Por el dedito?

-Por el dedito-le afirmo

Así ambos unieron sus dedos meñiques cerrando la promesa…

-----

La joven se había despertado por que su pequeña hermana le tiraba de su cabello rosado, en forma de juego

-¿Ami? Acaso ya llegamos…

-No-desu, se reventó una llanta y papa está afuera arreglándola y mama está tratando de comunicarse con Souko-san

Con que se había reventado una llanta y al parecer iban a llegar más tarde de lo planeado, malas noticias para ella, ya que necesitaba una cama de emergencia. Sin darse cuenta poco a poco se volvió a dormir.

-----

-¡Ikuto! ¿Puedes bajar por favor?

-Enseguida bajo…

Como lo había predicho no durmió en toda la noche, con pesadez se coloco unos jeans azules y un polo blanco, con un chaleco con una tela muy delgada que dejaba el paso a la brisa veraniega.

Una vez abajo, su madre, Souko, le esperaba con el desayuno ya listo en la mesa.

-Ikuto, por favor come, tenemos que hablar de algo-le dijo

-hmp-

Souko miraba con una sonrisa como su hijo comía, ya que ella ya había comido, una vez termino de comer, Ikuto la miraba atentamente

-¿Estas satisfecho?

-Si, gracias por la comida

Souko retiro los platos y comenzó a lavarlos.

-Madre de que querías hablarme…

Souko seguía con esa dulce sonrisa en el rostro

-Ikuto… ¿Te acuerdas de la familia Hinamori?-le pregunto

Como olvidar a esa familia, si hace solo unas cuantas horas había tenía un sueño con uno de sus integrantes de su familia.

-Claro, jamás me podría olvidar de esa familia, Amu casi todo el tiempo pasaba en esta casa- con cada palabra que decía se notaba una felicidad única en el mundo.

-Me haces muy feliz con tus palabras, Ikuto- sonrió- pues te tengo una sorpresa, toda la familia de Midori regresa a la ciudad

Un balde de agua fría le cayó literalmente a Ikuto, ¿a caso el sueño que había tenido, le había estado advirtiendo?

-Piensan hospedarse un tiempo aquí, en nuestra casa, hasta que terminen de terminar la suya…

-¡Pero donde van a dormir! ¡Que yo sepa, no se ha limpiado ninguna habitación, ni nada!

-Midori acaba de llamarme, dice que se va a demorar más de lo debido, lo que nos da oportunidad aunque sea limpiar la recamara de Amu-chan, ¿Te acuerdas cual era, verdad?

Esa palabra fue clave "Amu" sin rechistar se dirigió a la habitación de limpieza, saco una escoba y se dirigió a la habitación en donde antes Amu se quedaba a dormir cuando era niña.

Souko solo aguantaba las ganas de reírse, sabía muy bien que la debilidad de su hijo era la mayor de los hinamori y también que durante esos años que ella no estuvo aquí, Ikuto no volvió a sonreír como hace un momento había sonreído y ese brillo que había pensado que había desaparecido de sus hermosos ojos, nunca más regresaría, con el retorno de su amiga de la infancia, volvió a verlo, esto ilumino el corazón de su madre.

-----

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, no la sabia, habrá sido una hora como máximo, pero al menos la habitación de Amu, ya estaba lista para que fuera usada, ahora solo faltaba la habitación de huéspedes, para sus padres.

Estaba en camino de ir, a no ser que una chica se colgó de su cuello. Ikuto solo suspiro.

-Pensé que seguías de gira…

-Moooo Ikuto, cuando mama me dijo que Amu venia, regrese de inmediato, no pienso que una niñita me gane a **_mi_** Ikuto

-No soy tuyo Utau… ahora bájate de encima mío, tengo que terminar de hacer unas cosas

-Moooo Ikuto no baka

Esa forma engreída de su hermana le molestaba mucho, desde que se hizo famosa, solo podía aguantarla los días que estaba en casa, que eran muy pocos, debido a que, siempre andaba de gira o algún sección de fotos, cuando se iba era música para sus oídos, ya que al fin podía estar tranquilo.

Comenzo a limpiar la habitación, sin olvidar ningún rincón, hasta que en la puerta de la casa pudo escuchar como un auto se estacionaba al frente de su casa.

Su corazón dio una vuelta de 180° grados y una inmensa alegría, aunque en su rostro no se notaba su mente y corazón lo sentía, para evitar que su madre sospechara algo, salió tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Madre, ya llegaron-le dijo con una media sonrisa

-¡En serio!-su rostro demostraba mucha alegría

Salio con mucha rapidez, donde la esperaba Midori y Tsumugu Hinamori, Souko los recibi con un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida, que fue correspondida, por la pareja. Ikuto seguido de su hermana, saludaron formalmente a la familia Hinamori

-Ikuto, te haz hecho un hombre hecho y derecho- lo elogiaba Midori

-Muchas Gracias

-Y sabias Utau-chan, que Ami es tu fan #1

-¿Ami?-pregunto- no será Amu…

-¿Que no les dijiste Souko?

-Lo siento creo que se me paso

-No te preocupes, tengo otra hija, se llama Ami-le confeso-Ami, ¿Puedes bajar?, Aquí esta Utau-chan

La niña al escuchar el nombre "Utau" bajo de inmediato

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡¡¡Es Tsukiyomi Utau!!!- gritaba con emoción la pequeña

Utau solo veía a la pequeña con una pequeña gotita en la cabeza

Souko podía notar como Ikuto buscaba a alguien con la mirada, sabia exactamente a quien buscaba, pero sabia que era imposible que el preguntara.

-Y dime Midori ¿Amu-chan?

-Bueno pues, en el viaje se quedo dormida y la verdad no quiero despertarla, a sido un viaje muy largo y problemático.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Souko- Ikuto podrías llevar a Amu-chan a su recamara

En el rostro de Utau se notaba muy bien que se encontraba disgustada por la decisión de su madre, pero debía respetarla.

-Claro

-Te abrire la puerta-dijo Tsumugu-

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a una jovencita profundamente dormida, se quedo mirándola por unos segundos, para luego cargarla en sus brazos suavemente, recostando su cabeza en su pecho. Entro con cuidado a su casa, evitando tropezar y chocar con algo que pudiera despertar a la joven que estaba en sus brazos.

Una vez llegado a su recamara, la deposito en la cama, y siguió observándola, deposito un beso en su frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿I…kuto?-lo llamo una voz

Inmediatamente giro topándose con unos ojos ambarinos. Puede ser que acaso ella…

* * *

**YouseiChan001:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo, cuidate Bye bye

**Viviana: **He de confesarte que no se por que me recuerdas a una amiga que se cambio de colegio, aunque sigo comunicandome con ella, la extraño. Sobre el sudor de Ikuto, la verdad es que necesitaba escribirlo con un cuerpo tan formado y *¬* Ah!! la babita, necesito un balde por favor xD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, bye bye

**Izumi-chan:** ¿Te puedo decir asi? Es que tu nick me parecio muy largo, de verdad lo siento si te molesto este comentario, y quien no quiere ver al sexy, hentai, neko. Realmente necesito un balde por que estoy babeando todo mi teclado con solo pensar en el xD

**Vampire Rukia Cullen:** Me lei tus dos fanfic, espero que los continues pronto, no he tenido tiempo de agregarlos como mis historias favoritas, pero muy pronto lo hare ¡Lo juro! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero que te guste este new capi, bye bye

**Dayi-Tsukiyomi-Hime:** Y tataratan!!! xD Aqui esta el next capi (Ahora entiendo x que me dicen grenga xD) no me hagas caso una de mis personalidades es que soy hiperactiva. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero que te haya gustado este capi, Bye bye

**aniimy: **Y aqui traigo la continuacion, espero te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario, bye bye

**Kira-Tsukiyomi:** De verdad crees que es buena idea *con ojitos de corderito degollado* Dios soy tan feliz *Saltando en una pradera* cof cof tengo que comportarme xD, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado mucho este nuevo capi Bye BYE

* * *

Bien aqui esta un nuevo capi, 5 paginas de word xD

Pero bueno al menos me inspire por un rato, algo es algo ¬¬

Siento que mi musa no me ha ayudado esta semana, primero se me borran TODAS mis historias que estaba escribiendo

Pero al menos hice este capitulo en menos de ... 5 horas xD

Espero que les haya gustado...

Espero terminar pronto el 3° capitulo lo mas pronto posible aunque seguramente lo subire el prox. sabado

Asi que esten atentos!! =D

Ahora me despido, son las 12:23 am y tengo que dormir

Soy niña buena xD

Bueno Bye Bye, no hagan travesuras este fin de semana!!

**Naomi-chian**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Shugo Chara no son mios, son de Peach Pit, si fuera asi ya hubiera desnudado a Ikuto xD

**_Nube de Dragon_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

Una vez llegado a su recamara, la deposito en la cama, y siguió observándola, deposito un beso en su frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿I…kuto?-lo llamo una voz

Inmediatamente giro topándose con unos ojos ambarinos. Puede ser que acaso ella…

-¿Tu eres Ikuto?

Es como si el cayera a un gran vacío…

No lo recordaba, se había olvidado de él, como puede que ser que sea posible su promesa de protegerla y también aquella nube…

Toda había quedado en el olvido…

-S… Si…-intentaba que su voz sonara normal, no quería que notara que su voz cada vez se resquebraja más y más con solo estar con ella…

-Con que tu eres el famoso Ikuto-dijo examinándolo de pies a cabeza-¿Estamos en tu casa?

-Si-

-Ya veo…

Hubo un silencio incomodo y abrumador, es como si se tratara de dos desconocidos…

-Oye-murmuro amu- ¿Esta habitación de quién es?

-Tuya-dijo sin dudar

-¿Mía?

-Siempre que se hacía tarde te quedabas a descansar en esta habitación

-Jeje-rio- con razón me hacia tan familiar este lugar…

Al menos recordaba algo, maldecía en su mente que recordaba esa maldita habitación más no a él, porque la vida es tan problemática…

Al menos recordaba algo, maldecía en su mente que recordaba esa maldita habitación más no a él, porque la vida es tan problemática…

Amu se sentó al borde de la cama, aunque aún seguía cansada, no podía dormir todo el día. Un ruido proveniente del estomago de amu se escucho por toda la habitación. Ikuto solo se comenzó a reír.

-¡Oye! No te rías, no he comida nada desde el desayuno-comento con un puchero

-La verdad es que a pesar de los años, sigues siendo la única persona que me hace reír.

Este comentario sonrojo un poco a Amu, hace unas cuantas horas, había tenido un sueño con al parecer el chico que estaba enfrente suyo y que le había prometido protegerla por toda la vida.

-Vamos bajemos, para que puedas comer algo- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Amu aun tenía ese sonrojo en las mejillas, aunque ahora era muy leve, tomo la mano de Ikuto y este la jalo para que se levantara más rápido, seguidamente salieron de la habitación, aun tomados de la mano.

-----

-Moooo ¿Por qué Ikuto tiene que llevar a Amu a su habitación, Oka-san?- Dijo molesta Utau

-Simple porque Tsumugu acaba de hacer un largo viaje y está cansado, así que el único fuerte por el momento es Ikuto-

-Pero porque no simplemente la despertaron y ya

-Utau, nadie te despierta cuando regresas de tus giras, así que por favor deja de quejarte.

Utau solo hizo un puchero y se quedo callada.

Tiempo después, Amu y Ikuto bajaron pero aun tomados de las manos. Ambas madres de familia, al ver esa escena se quedaron fascinadas.

-Nee Amu-chan al parecer ya recordaste a Ikuto-kun – dijo Midori

Amu al darse cuenta se soltó inmediatamente de la mano de Ikuto y cambio de personalidad a una "cool & sexy¨

-Jeh! No sé de qué me estás hablando

Otra risita se escapo de Ikuto.

Utau, por lo contrario, estaba muy molesta, Ikuto nunca le había tomado de la mano, bueno no desde que eran niños, poco a poco se acercaba a la pelirosa con la intención de golpearla, pero se detuvo por un sonido proveniente del estomago de Amu.

-Amu-chan, veo que tienes hambre-dijo Souko- ¡Ya se! Ikuto, por que no la llevas a la pradera donde antes ustedes jugaban y de pasada le muestras lo mucho que mejoraste con el violin

-¡¿QUÉ?! – grito Amu

- Hmp…-

-Bueno esta decidido, hare unos cuantas galletas de las favoritas de Ikuto- dijo Souko muy animada

-¡Oka-san! Yo Tambien ire…

-Sanjo-san acaba de llamar dijo que tenias una sección de fotos para tu nuevo álbum

-Demoooo

-Tu elegiste esta carrera asi que ve a cumplirla

-Si…

Utau salió de la casa dando un portazo a la puerta.

-Adolescentes… ¿Quién los entiende? Midori me ayudas en la cocina

-Claro

Ikuto, Amu y Ami se quedaron solos en la sala de estar, aunque no se podía contar mucho a Ami ya que estaba con un mp3 rosado y un micrófono cantando una de las canciones de Utau.

-Nee Ikuto, ¿Utau siempre fue asi de engreída?

-Siempre fue asi, aunque empeoro desde que comenzó a grabar

-Vaya…

-Bueno voy por el violin…

-¿De verdad vas a acompañarme?

-Si no lo hago Oka-san me quitaría del testamento

Una risa se escapo de los labios de Amu.

Razon por la cual, Ikuto, también sonrio y se fue a su habitación.

**-Media hora después-**

Amu esperaba en la sala de estar en otro sitio cercano a ella se encontraba Ikuto, con su violin en la espalda, esperando la comida de Souko.

Hasta que al fin Souko salió con una canasta de comida.

-Chicos aquí tienen la comida, recuerden no moverla mucho y por favor regresen temprano

-Hai- respondió Amu

Ikuto salió por la puerta trasera, esto le pareció extraño a Amu, no dijo que iban a ir a una pradera, pero seguramente Ikuto sabia lo que hacia asi que solo lo siguió y mayor fue su sorpresa que la pradera se encontraba justo detrás de la casa donde vivía. No era como las mansiones, que siempre tenían su estanque en el patio, era todo lo contrario, una inmensa pradera.

-Hermoso-dijo amu

-Date prisa o nos caera la noche…

-S…¡Si!

Amu siguió a Ikuto hasta una especie de colina que no se elevaba mucho y en la cima había un gran y hermoso árbol de cerezo

El rostro de Amu, se ilumino de felicidad y con un brillo en los ojos.

Ikuto solo fue hacia la bajada de la colina y se acosto con los brazos hacia atrás. Amu solo se sento a su lado con timidez.

-Nee Ikuto, que te parece si ya comemos

-De acuerdo

Amu sonrio y comenzó a examinar la canasta, había unos refrescos, algunos sándwiches con un diseño muy original y… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Acaso esas son galletas en forma de Pescado?!

-Amu ¿Estan ahí las galletas en forma de pescado?

-S…Si…

-Pasamelas por favor

Amu le dio la bolsa que estaba repleta de esas galletas. Extrañamente Ikuto se las comia por la cola primero, cosa que dejaba muy sorpresiva a Amu. ¿Era acaso un gato?

-¿Por qué me miras con tan detendimiento?-dijo con una voz picara- ¿Acaso te gusto?

-¡Pervertido!-el rostro de amu estaba totalmente rojo

Ese sonrojo le encantaba a Ikuto, la hacia ver tan linda, tan angelical. Tenia ganas de jugar con ella un rato y quien le prohibiría esa dulce tentación…

-Yo no soy un pervertido, los pervertidos harian esto.

Ikuto cogió el rostro de amu con ambas manos, lo giro suavemente y le mordió la oreja

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Maldito depravado, pervertido, lujurioso!-gritaba mientras le golpeaba la cabeza

Este no sentía los golpes, solo se reia, había hecho lo que había extrañado, molestar a su amiga de la infancia.

Amu dejo de golpearlo y se fue al otro extremo de la colina, con un sándwich y un refresco, pero se notaba que su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-Oye Amu-le dijo- no te molestes, solo fue una pequeña broma

-De muy mal gusto diría yo

-Me perdonarías si toco el violin

-…-

-Tal vez reconozcas la melodía…

-…-

No recibia respuesta alguna, asi que solamente saco su maletín del estuche, se paro y comenzó a tocar.

Amu reconocia esa melodía, era hermosa pero triste a la vez, es como si le dijera que extrañaba a alguien, que quisiera que estuviera a su lado.

De un momento a otro, la melodía se apago y sintió como un aire calido pasaba por su oreja

-¿Y bien te gusto?

Amu se sorprendió de la cercanía que estaba su acompañante. Asi que inmediatamente se separo de el.

-Si me gusto- otra vez esa actitud "cool & sexy"

Ikuto solo le dio una media sonrisa.

Una lluvia de verano comenzó a caer, ¿inesperada no creen?. Asi que Amu e Ikuto tuvieron que regresar de inmediato.

Souko, los esperaba con una cena muy bien servida, pero Amu dijo que se encontraba muy cansada y se fue a su habitación. Ikuto puso la misma excusa y ambos se quedaron sin cenar.

-----

Las lluvias de verano no eran tan tormentosas, pero esta hasta venia con truenos y rayos.

Todos en la casa ya se habían ido a descansar, a pesar de que sea temprano, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido si no fuera que el rechinido de los resortes de un colchon lo despertaron, no era de su colchon, era de otro, ¿Pero de cual?.

Empezo a escuchar detenidamente de donde provenía el rechinar, cuando supo de donde provenía, se levanto de su cama y salió hacia donde provenía ese sonido.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta sin ninguna duda

-¡¿Quieres dejar de moverte?! ¡No puedo dormir!-grito

* * *

**Izumi-chan:** Muchas gracias de verdad aqui ta la conti, como que en mi opinion hubo mucho mas amuto jijijiji, espero te haya gustado Nos Vemos

**Utau Butterfly:** Yo tambien necesito que alguien me mande a dormir -.-U Pero bueno, te doy un consejito con tu amigo, persiguelo x), si lo ves por ahi, no lo dejes ir, hasta que le hayas dado una explicacion y averigua luego si le dieron la carta o no, para renegarle a la persona encargada de darle la carta. Y la verdad no te preocupes por contarme tus problemas, al contrario me ayudan ;9. Que tengas suerte con tu amigo Bye Bye

**afnarelkln: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y tambien por la inspiracion, creo que me sirvio mucho, ya se como voy a hacer el capitulo 4 :) Espero te haya gustado el capi Bye bye

**Kira-Tsukiyomi:** Es para el suspenso, al igual que este capi, a quien le estara gritando Ikuto *I dont know* x9 Muchas gracias por tu comentario Bye BYe

**Viviana: ¿**Crees que se haya notado que odio un poco a Utau? Odio no es creo que fastidio por que siempre se interponia entre Ikuto y Amu xD Y la verdad es que cuando la veo, algo me dice que es engreida y pues cuando no la veo en un capitulo, pues como dijo Ikuto es musica para mis oidos x9 Espero te haya gustado este capi, Nos vemos!

**aniimy: **Ahora ya sabes lo que paso con mis personajes favoritos x9 Muchas gracias por tu comentario Bye Bye

**Dayi-Tsukiyomi-Hime:** Creo que el siguiente capitulo pueda recordarlo un poco no prometo nada y la verdad es que no tengo ni la mas minima idea, quien se olvidaria de un chico guapo, sexy y hermoso, dios mi balde por gracias por tu comentario bye bye

**YouseiChan001:** Y no es solamente tierno, sexy, guapo y otras cosas mas, Muchas gracias por tu comentario Bye BYe

**Mijofan:** wuajajajaja si soy muy mala x9 Me alegro mucho que mi fanfic te haya alegrado la noche, y recuerda que la tristeza siempre se va, a mi a veces se me va viendo algunos capis amuto x9. Te lo recomiendo es una cura para la tristeza :). Muchas gracias por tu comentario Bye Bye

* * *

Bien... a que hora empece a escribir...

A eso de las 10 de la noche, a las 12 llego mi madre y me quito la laptop

Luego se durmio y estoy aqui mismo en la laptop *Dios que no me descubra* y ahora son las 3:11

Musica en el MP4: Send It on de los jonas, demi, miley y selena, les recomiendo es muy bonita

Dios necesito Dormir

Muchas gracias por leer

Nos vemos

**_Naomi-chian_**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Shugo Chara no son mios, son de Peach Pit, si fuera asi ya hubiera desnudado a Ikuto xD

**_Nube de Dragón_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

Capitulo 4

-¡¿Quieres dejar de moverte?! ¡No puedo dormir!-grito

-¿Utau?

-¡Escúchame Amu! Si mañana aparezco con una ojera, ¡Te juro que te voy a denunciar!

-Pero…

-¡Nada de Peros!

-¿Qué es este escándalo?

Utau giro su rostro hacia donde provenía esa voz, razón por la cual se impresiona, ya que esta persona no era de las que se metían el en el asunto.

-¿Ikuto?

-Con esos gritos vas a despertar a toda la manzana

-¡Pues que me escuchen!

-Silencio

-¡Pero…!

-Calla Utau…-

-…-

Siempre la defendía…

Ella era su hermana, la persona que estuvo casi toda su vida con el, ella lo dejo a su suerte, pero aun así la seguía protegiendo.

¿Por que?

¿Por qué la seguía Protegiendo?

Los ojos de Utau se pusieron brillosos y un cosquilleo invadió todo su cuerpo, sabia lo que significaba eso… un llanto.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, hacia años que no lloraba, pero ahora tenía ganas de llorar por todos esos años perdidos.

Ikuto vio como su hermana entraba a su habitación, cerrando su puerta con un portazo, la verdad es que esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, gritando a Amu y haciéndola sentir mal, eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Un rayo cayo de cielos y el rechinido de los resortes de la cama de Amu se hicieron presentes.

-¿Amu?

-¿Q-Que?-su voz estaba entrecortada

Otro rayo y el rechinado de los resortes se volvieron a presentar.

Ahora comenzaba a recordar ella le tenia un terror a los rayos. Cerro la puerta y se acerco lentamente a la cama de la muchacha, se sentó al borde de la cama y le quito la sabana, su visión no le fue muy placentera el rostro de la chica estaba asustada y su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Amu? ¿Estas Bien?

- S-Si

Otro Rayo cayó.

-¡Kya!-grito y se volvió a tapar con la sabana

¡Bingo! Dio en el blanco así que ese era el problema, suspiro aliviado.

-Vamos Amu, ya tienes 14 años no deberías temerle a cosas insignificantes- sin darse cuenta una pequeña risa se le escapo.

Esto a Amu la molesto y mucho.

-¡Claro! Búrlate de mis desgracias…

Amu se tapo completamente y le dio la espalda a Ikuto. Este ultimo, se había dado cuenta que la había dado cuenta que estaba muy molesta, pero al parecer sabia como arreglar su error.

Amu estaba realmente resentida con Ikuto, por lo que dijo, ella quedaba como una niña, cosa que no era cierta. Oyó un ruido a sus espaldas, así que se volteo y lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos ojos añil, los identifico inmediatamente, eran los de Ikuto.

Estaba a punto de gritar pero la mano de Ikuto la detuvo.

-Vas a despertar a todos y si eso pasa vamos a estar en varios problemas-

Era un tonto pero tenia razón.

-Te voy a soltar, pero más te vale que no grites.

Amu asintió e Ikuto la soltó.

-Ahora vete

-No

Amu no lo soporto más tenia que explotar.

-¡¿Por qué eres así?!-grito-¡Desde que llegue aquí no me haz dejado de mo…!

Otro rayo se hizo presente pero esta vez fue mucho más fuerte y ruidoso. Amu dio un pequeño grito y abrazo inconscientemente a Ikuto. Este último se sorprendió por este acto y solamente se quedo congelado.

-Esta bien, tu ganas, desde niña me han aterrado esta clase de tormentas.

-Lo se.

Amu se sorprendió por esto, pero más aun cuando sintió que unos brazos la aprisionaban y una mano acariciaba su cabello rosa.

-Lamento mucho el haberme burlado…

-Ikuto…

Después de eso, solo se escuchaba la lluvia golpeando la ventana y unos cuantos rayos, pero Amu no los escuchaba, solo pensaba que algo estaba mal y lo único que se le venia a la mente es la situación que minutos atrás había pasado con Utau.

-Nee Ikuto - rompió el silencio-¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con Utau?

-¿Qué?

-Es que a Utau se le nota que te quiere mucho y…

-No es de tu incumbencia Amu.

-¡Claro que si! N-No quisiera que por mi culpa dos hermanos estén peleados

-Tú no entiendes

-Puedo entender ya que, al igual que tu, tengo una hermana menor, siempre quieren llamar la atención, Utau quiere mas que nada en el mundo tu atención, por que te quiere.

-…-

Ikuto se había quedado sin palabra, tenia razón, pero el orgullo le evitaba admitirlo.

-Descansa Amu

-Por favor Ikuto, arregla las cosas con Utau

Esta bien, Ikuto era débil por cualquier cosa que le decía Amu y mas aun con esa cara de suplica.

-Esta bien mañana hablare con ella.

Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Amu

-Ahora descansa

Amu cerro sus ojos y espero a que el sueño se apodere de ella, poco a poco fue venciéndola.

-Nee Ikuto… hace tiempo… le prometí a un …niño… que volvería… aquí

Ikuto escuchaba atento sus palabras

-por… un…_dragón_

Ikuto se había quedado sin palabras, pero se alegraba que aunque sea recordaba una parte de su promesa. Volvió a acariciar su cabello y sin darse cuenta el también cayo dormido al lado de Amu.

**-A las 6 am-**

Hora en que casi nadie esta levantado, horario perfecto para salir de su escondite, se separo cuidadosamente de Amu, ya que no quería despertarla. Una vez logrado su objetivo, se dirigió hacia la puerta en silencio.

Salió de la habitación, pero no se percato que su hermana se encontraba observándolo desde la puerta de su habitación, Ikuto la observo y recordó las palabras que dijo Amu. Así que se acerco a ella lentamente, en cambio ella comenzó a retroceder.

Ikuto se percato de su temor, así que solo le coloco su mano en su cabeza.

-Lamento lo de anoche

Utau estaba sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

-No te preocupes, creo que también fue mi culpa- fue lo único que pudo responder

Ikuto solo sonrió y se fue a su habitación. Dentro de esta Ikuto saco un huevo de su bolsillo este era negro con una cinta blanca al medio y dentro de esta cinta varios dibujos de gatos. Ikuto solo suspiro.

-¿Tú otra vez?

**-Horas más tarde-**

Amu se había levantado de la misma manera en que se había dormido, pero lo único diferente seria que Ikuto no estaba, debía haberse escabullido a mitad de la noche. En si era bueno, ya que si sus padres sabían que se había metido en su cama, pues ambos estarían en problemas.

…

¡Un momento! ¡Ikuto la había abrazado y se había metido en su cama!

Dios eso es un gran lio, ¡como lo va a mirar ahora a los ojos!

Comenzó a moverse como una histérica en la cama, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo por que algo le molestaba en su muslo, algo muy duro, bajo las sabanas, comenzó a examinar, cuando logro encontrar la molestia, comenzó a examinarla con la mano, tenia una forma algo particular, era un… ¡¡Huevo!!

-¡¡Kya!!

Salto de su cama hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-Amu-nee-chan ¿Estas bien?-desu

-¡¿Ami?!

-Mama te oyó gritar desde abajo y se preocupo

-Etto… Etto…

Nadie debía saber lo que en ese momento tenia en su cama

-Etto… ¡Una araña!-mintió- si eso una araña, ya la mate, si que me dio un gran susto…

-Ok, le avisare a mama

Cuando sintió que Ami bajaba las escaleras, suspiro tranquila, ahora ella observaba atentamente ese huevo amarillo, con una cinta negra al medio y dentro de ella unos rombos.

-Acaso… ¿Voy a ser mamá?

* * *

**Sakura-tsukiyomi:** No serias la unica en consolarlo, pobre de mi neko, dios como amo a Ikuto *O*

**Mijofan:** Yeaahhh! Pertenesco a un club *Caramel Dance x3* Perdon me emocione xD tal vez los demas autores deben tener sus cosillas que hacer, pero bueno seguramente lo actualizan pronto, hay varios de los fics que leen que tiempo q no se actualizan y necesito saber que pasa. Muchas gracias por tu comentario

**Koty_xD:** Gracias a Dios no me pillaron pero mi prima se lo dijo a mi madre, pero no hubo pruebas suficientes asi que me salve del castigo x3. Muchas gracias por tu comentario

**Kira-Tsukiyomi:** jojojojo Suspenso amiguita suspenso x3 Pa atraer gente x3 agradesco tu consejo, lo tomare en cuenta, pero comprendeme, eran las 2 de la madrugada xD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Utau Butterfly:** Sigo opinando lo mismo amiga, quien nos mandara a dormir solo dios lo sabra x3. No te preocupes por lo de tus problemas, entre mis amigos me llaman la consejera x3 Asi que si necesitas algo no mas avisame y te ayudare en lo que pueda. Claro por mi normal si quieres yo te doy mi correo por MP y nos comunicamos por ahi. Muchas gracias por tu comentario

**Viviana:** Ilegal es muy poco, dios no hay palabras para decir lo mal que esta amu, me encanta la version Hentai de Ikuto es tan sexy *¬* *Mi balde por favor*. A mi me estresa Tadase, es que parece niña _. Cuando no estan escucho la hermosa melodia del violvin de Ikuto *¬* *¡¿Donde esta mi balde?!*. Muchas gracias por tu comentario

**YouseiChan001:** Dios necesito a mi Ikuto, si soy muy mala muajajajaja x3. Esa parte me inspire de los primeros capitulos de Shugo Chara, como esperando los capis en español, pues vuelvo a verlos todititos x3, es un buen pasatiempo por el momento. Muchas gracias por tu comentario

**Dayi-Tsukiyomi-Hime:** Justo de ese capitulo de tu avatar me inspire x3 Si que sabe arreglar las cosas, necesito mi Ikuto, jijijiji, ¡¿te gustan los jons brothers?! A mi me encantan soy el bicho raro de la familia ya que todo mi cuarto esta de Jonas, el vicio :3. Esa parte tambien es mi favorita, llega al alma. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Izumi-chan:** Jijijiji Pobre aunque ya se soluciono una cosa ahora viene otra, como se arreglaran, averiguenlo la proxima semana! xD Perdon me emocione, Muchas gracias por tu comentario

* * *

Bien!! Ahora si toy con animos de escribir

_**Hora:**_ 12:40

_**Cancion:**_ Two Worlds Collide - Demi Lovato

_**TV:**_ Disney Channel

_**Comida:**_ Chocolate y aguita

Ahora si viene mi opinion, este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en mi vida, me muero de sueñooo

Pero antes un aviso

Como se habran dado cuenta yo pongo los capitulo de sabado pa Domingo

Pues la semana del 25 y 26 no estoy segura si actualizare o no debido a que tengo un retiro

y no puedo llevar mi laptop, pero si un cuaderno pa escribir, aunque derepente lo pongo el viernes a eso de las 2 de la tarde *Hora peruana*

No prometo nada, Muchas gracias a todos por leer

Nos vemos

**_Naomi-chian_**

_PD: Aparecieron los charas! Son una parte esencial en el anime asi que debia ponerlos_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Shugo Chara no son mios, son de Peach Pit, si fuera asi ya hubiera desnudado a Ikuto xD

**_Nube de Dragón_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

Capitulo 5

-Acaso… ¿Voy a ser mamá?

Toco con las yemas de sus dedos el huevo

-Esta tibio…

-¡Amu-chan, baja a desayunar!

-Y-ya voy

¿Qué haría con aquel huevo? Si lo dejaba ahí, seguro se enfriaría y nacería lo que haya ahí. Saco la funda de su almohada y rodeo con ella el huevo, esperando que con eso le brindara un poco de calor.

-¡Listo! Ahora tengo que bajar porque si no podrían sospechar.

Inmediatamente se cambio y bajo a desayunar.

-Bueno días

-Buenos días, Amu-chan, aquí tienes tu desayuno-dijo Souko con una cálida sonrisa

-Gracias

Se había percatado que faltaba algo, más que algo una presencia, pensaba y pensaba mientras masticaba su desayuno y cuando por fin se dio cuenta, su insaciable curiosidad la obligo a que preguntara.

-Souko-san-la llamo- ¿y Ikuto?

-¡ah! No te preocupes por él, todas las mañanas va al campo, a despejar la mente

-Ya veo

-Te preguntaras que cosas pasaran por su cabeza, pero ni siquiera yo lo sé.

-…-

Después de eso Misaki comenzó a hablar con Souko, Amu estaba realmente en otro mundo, en cierta parte le alegraba que Ikuto no estuviera ahí, ya q no sabría como mirarle a los ojos después de lo ocurrido la anterior noche, pero también se preguntaba que hacía en ese tiempo de soledad en el campo y sin olvidar que su mente viajaba a cada segundo en aquel huevo.

-¿Amu-chan, tienes algo planeado que hacer hoy?

-Bueno… no recuerdo mucho esta ciudad, así que… creo que no

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si sales con Utau hoy?

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo

-Utau, ya hable con Sanjo-san, dice que hoy tienes tiempo libre

-Pe-pero…

-Sin peros, irán a pasear por toda la ciudad y sin olvidar que de compras también

_Compras, _la palabra débil de cualquier chica, esta palabra fue por la cual Utau acepto sin protesta alguna, puede que aun estaba presente la "pequeña" discusión que habían tenido la pasada noche, pero como dicen muchas personas, más que nada mujeres, que comprando se van las penas.

-Está bien, aceptare por esta vez

-Bien, Amu-chan, ve a ponerte algo mas cómodo ya que vas a estar caminando mucho- le recomendó

-¡H-Hai!

Inmediatamente fue a su habitación y saco un vestido amarillo con manga cero, ajustado hasta debajo del busto y debajo suelto con rayas amarillas y blancas en vertical y unos botines. Saco un bolso blanco y metió algunas cosas como, su billetera y un brillo labias, quedaba espacio de sobra pero tal vez compraría algo así q todo normal.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir vio en su cama aquel huevo…

La funda lo mantendría caliente, pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Esto le preocupaba y si lo llevaba en el espacio que sobraba de su bolso… Era una buena idea, pero si por el movimiento se rompía o se resquebrajaba… pero tampoco lo podía dejar ahí…

Su mente estaba hecha un lio, ¡Decidido! ¡Se lo llevaría! Lo acomodo en su bolso procurando que ni la billetera ni el brillo labial lo tocaran.

Bajo con serenidad y vio que Utau, vestía un polo largo marrón y un pantalón blanco, y una persona más esperaba con ella, esta persona llevaba un saco y pantalón crema y una blusa blanca.

-Tu debes ser Hinamori Amu-san ¿No es así?

-H-Hai…

-Un placer conocerte soy Yukari Sanjo y soy la represéntate de Utau-chan

-El placer es todo mío Sanjo-san

-Bueno no perdamos el tiempo la limosina espera afuera-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

-¿Limosina?

-No pensaras que la famosa Utau Tsukiyomi fuera en un simple carro

Utau, salió seguida de Sanjo y Amu, esta última se quedo boquiabierta por la luminosa limosina que la esperaba, bueno… aunque realmente a quien esperaba era a Utau…

-Amu-chan…

Amu volteo y pudo ver que era quien su madre la llamaba, se acerco a ella y le dio unos cuantos billetes.

-Para q te diviertas-le guiño el ojo su mama

Amu solo sonrió y entro a la limosina. En ese preciso momento comenzó a andar, dentro de la limosina solo había silencio, ni Utau, ni Sanjo hablaban, maldijo en su mente por no haber traído su mp4.

-Etto… Sanjo-san… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Al estudio de grabación, Utau tiene que grabar su nueva canción y de ahí tenemos una sesión de fotos y a partir de ahí, ustedes dos pueden ir de compras

-Ok

El transcurso a partir de ahí fue en total silencio, si mal no se notaba, Utau seguía molesta con ella por lo de la anterior noche, su primera noche en su nuevo hogar y ya tenía un enemigo.

Al llegar al estudio de grabación, vio lo asombroso que era, en sus puertas había notas musicales, en el techo un órgano y guitarra gigantes y en la puertas decía Kokoro no Music.

-¿El corazón de la música?

-Es una empresa que recientemente está funcionando, pero desde que se fundó a estado trayendo a varios artistas y se han hecho entre los 10 primeros puestos de todo el país por su excelente trato y grabaciones con una calidez inalcanzable.

Amu se sorprendió mucho, allí estaba en un estudio de grabación, que tal vez nunca en su vida estaría, al principio se imagino a ella como cantante, cantando sus canciones que ella misma escribiera, en un concierto con muchas personas admirándola y pidiéndole una canción más, pero luego se le vino a la mente que ella no era una "excelente" cantante.

-Bien, Amu-chan, puedes estar con nosotras o si prefieres puedes ir a examinar el estudio, pero no hagas ningún lio.

Amu, comenzó a pensar, si mejor era permanecer con ellas, tal vez así se podría ganar un poco más la amistad de Utau, quería evitar a toda costa tener un enemigo

-Prefiero ir con ustedes

-Bien, entonces vamos

Al entrar, Amu seguía impresionada con lo que veía, los pasillos eran extensos y había muchos cuadros, entre abstractos y uno y que otro artista.

Habia una habitación en donde en la parte del superior decía Tsukiyomi Utau.

-A los mejores artistas se les brinda un estudio de grabación personal-comento Sanjo

Sanjo abrió la puerta y entro Utau, seguida por Amu y Sanjo. Adentro había muchas maquinas con cosas girando y una estaba en frente de un vidrial, que estaba siendo manejada por un chico.

-Buenos días Utau-sempai, Sanjo-san y…

-Hinamori Amu-respondio

-Un placer conocerte, Amu-chan, mi nombre es Taiki

-Bien Riku -por fin hablo Utau- es hora de trabajar.

-¡Si!

Riku era un chico con cabello marron oscuro y revoltoso, y unos ojos marron intenso, la verdad en si era muy guapo. Utau entro por una parte que se encontraba al costado de la maquina que tenia muchos botones. Amu se sento en una silla que estaba al costado de Riku y Sanjo se quedo parado viendo como Utau se colocaba unos audífonos gigantes y se colocaba al frente de algo asi como un micrófono redondo.

-Bien Riku, pon la música-ordeno Sanjo

La música comenzó a resonar tanto en los oídos de Utau y en la habitación donde se encontraba Amu y los demás.

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night_

_fushigi na yoru maiorita_

_ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru_

_nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu_

_Abre tus brillantes ojos en esta noche silenciosa_

_La misteriosa tarde caera sobre ti_

_Se escuchan pasos acercándose_

_Como los de un gato negro_

-Utau-sempai canta hermoso no crees Amu-chan…- dijo Riku

Amu no le respondió, estaba encantada por la hermosa melodía, puede que haya escuchado anteriormente una de sus canciones, pero todas eran interpretadas por su hermana, Ami, nunca pudo escucharla a ella cantar ya que le parecía que sus canciones eran algo cursis o tontas. Pero se acaba de dar cuenta de su error.

Comenzo a tararear la canción, Riku al verla solo sonrio, era la primera vez que veía a alguien que tuviera ese efecto con una de las canciones de Utau.

Amu sintió como algo se movia, asi que abrió su bolso y no vio nada de nada, lo único que pensaba era que se había movido el huevo, lo volvió a tocar y aun seguía tibio, asi que por ahora todo esta bien.

_kagami no naka no omokage wa_

_nakimushi datta ano koro_

_dakeredomou kodomo ja nai_

_nobashita kami o hodoita_

_Mi rostro reflejado en el espejo era_

_De una consentida en ese tiempo_

_Porque ya no soy una niña_

_Yo misma desato mi largo cabello_

Esa parte le llego al corazón es como decía la letra "Ya no soy una niña", quería demostrale a alguien que ya no era una niña y que podía resolver sus asuntos por si misma, la primera persona que le vino en la mente fue Ikuto, tanto había sufrido por el…

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_

_mayoikonda batafurai_

_negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane_

_kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

_No podras verme, No podras atraparme_

_Soy una mariposa perdida_

_Por favor destruye la llave_

_Que tiene la clave de mi secreto._

Puede que al igual que ella no sacer su verdadera personalidad… o aunque sea eso era lo que esa ultima parte le hacia sentir a Amu.

¡Decidido! Se haría amiga de Utau, algo le decía que ella y Utau eran muy similares.

-Muy bien Utau, ha salido perfectamente con una sola vez- la felicito Sanjo-san- Dime… ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?

-No, si dijiste que salió perfecto, no hay necesidad de hacerlo nuevamente.

-Si eso quieres, entonces, será mejor que vayamos a la sección de fotos, iremos mas temprano de lo normal pero al menos tendrán ambas mas tiempo libre.

Utau no respondió salió de la pequeña habitación continua y se apoyo en la pared esperando la hora de irse.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer no es asi Riku

-Claro, no se preocupe.

-Entonces nos vamos

-Hasta luego Utau-sempai, Sanjo-san y Amu-chan

-Hasta luego- se despidió Amu

Amu y los demás se dirigieron nuevamente a la limosina, y con una velocidad prudente llegaron al lugar donde se haría la sección de fotos.

El edificio no era nada fuera de lo normal, solo uno de los tantos edificios grises que se veian por toda la calle.

-Bien pasemos, ya avise que llegaríamos antes de lo planeado y ya esta todo listo.

Inmediatamente pasaron y subieron al ascensor, específicamente al piso 4.

-¡Utau-chan! ¡Que alegría verte!

-Hola, Señor Toyikiba

-Bien Utau-chan, Sanjo-san me dijo que teníamos que terminar esta sección de fotos lo mas rápido posible, asi que rápido rápido a maquillarte

Utau fue inmediato a maquillarse, se habrá demorado 10 minutos para luego ir a colocarse su vestuario.

Toyikiba comenzó a tomar un monton de fotos, mientras que Utau posaba, pero era extraño…

Cuando Toyikiba le pedia a Utau que sonriera, esta sonreía pero con una sonrisa, que desde ayer q llego, no había visto.

Volvio a cambiarse de ropa por unas 4 veces o mas, la verdad es que Amu, solo estaba sentada en una esquina como Utau posaba ante las cámaras.

-¡Y con esto terminamos!-grito de un momento a otro, Toyikiba

Utau volvió a esa actitud seria y fue al camerino a cambiarse.

-Amu-chan-la llamo Sanjo

-Digame

-Escuchame, a partir de ahora tienen casi toda la tarde para salir a comprar o hacer cualquier cosa.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero…-la interrumpió- tendrán que ir con unos guardaespaldas.

Amu se sorprendió, suficiente era que sus padres, a cada hora llamaran para saber si estaban bien, pero otra cosa es que unos patas la siguiera a todos lados.

-Entiendes ¿verdad?

-Si…

-Tengo unos asuntos que hacer, asi que no podre acompañarlas, que se diviertan

-…-

Espero a que Utau saliera de su camerino, para acercarse a ella y comentarle lo que había dicho.

-Vaya, asi que eso dijo Sanjo-san-dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla- como odio que me estén vigilando a cada segundo.

Al menos concordaban en algo, no les gustaba que las siguieran a cualquier lado

-Tengo una idea, escucha Amu, seguramente los guardaespaldas estarán esperando en la sala de estar, sal del edificio y esperame ahí.

-De acuerdo

Amu se dirigió hacia el asensor, y como lo había predicho los guardaespaldas las esperaba en la sala de estar, pero como no la conocían salió sin ningún problema. Espero y espero, pero no había señales de Utau.

-Amu

Volteo a ver quien la había llamado, y era una chica, con pantalón blanco, una blusa y encima un polo negro, llevaba unos lentes y un sombrero negro

-¿Si?

-¡A que esperas, tenemos que irnos, antes de que se den cuenta!

La chica cogió a Amu del brazo y empezaron a correr, pararon a unas cuantos cuadras del edificio.

Ambas jadeaban del cansancio, la chica verifico que no hubiera nadie por ahí y se quito los lentes y sombrero.

-¡¿Utau?!

-Quien mas crees que seria

-…-

-Bueno vamos de compras…

Gracias a dios las tiendas estaban cerca, asi que caminaron, hasta la tienda mas cercana. Entraron a la primera, estaba completamente llena de ropa.

Comenzaron a colocarse la ropa que le gustaba, opinaban de su vestimenta. Una y que otra se les escapaba una sonrisa de parte de ambas, y al finalizar, fueron a la siguiente tienda, esta vez de zapatos y asi estuvieron todo la tarde, comprando y paseando por ahí.

Al final se detuvieron en Mc'Donalds, ambas pidieron lo que sus papilas gustativas querían y se fueron a sentar.

Todo era silencio

-Amu

-Di-Dime

-Tu hablaste con Ikuto para que se disculpara conmigo ¿No es asi?

Ella solo asintió, no lo podía negar, ella misma hablo con Ikuto y le pidió, no le rogo que le pidiera disculpas a Utau.

-Te lo agradesco de todo corazón- una sonrisa se le escapo a Utau- y también quiero disculparme por la manera en que te trate anoche.

Amu se quedo petrificada, quien diría que Utau le pediría perdón.

-Pero…-dijo- ni creas que te pienso dar a Ikuto

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ni que sea tarada, se que se quedo contigo, TODA la noche

El rostro de Amu estaba sonrojada a mas no poder.

-Aunque tu, le estas devolviendo aquella sonrisa que desde hace años que no veía.

A que se refería con esas palabras…

¿Acaso había pasado algo malo?

-Cambiando de tema… Ese huevo que tienes en tu bolso…

-¡Lo haz visto!

-Tranquila se lo que es… un carácter…

-¿Carácter?

-Si,yo tengo dos-dijo, mientras sacaba dos huevos de su cartera- aun no nacen, pero están tibios, asi que tal vez muy pronto naceran.

-Vaya, pensé que era la única con huevos.

-Muy pronto lo sabras todo, asi que tranquila

Amu asintió, creo que la enemistad entre ella y Utau había acabado.

-Utau, que te parece si volvemos a salir un dia de estos.

-Claro me encantaría-dijo- ¿Amigas?-dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella

Amu sonrio como nunca antes lo había hecho y tomo la mano de Utau

-Amigas

-¡Miren es Tsukiyomi Utau!

-Oh no, Amu será mejor que corramos

Amu tomo su bolso y salió corriendo detrás de Utau. Cuando por fin lograron evitar a todos los fans de Utau, llegaron a casa, jadeando por lo rápido que había corrido.

-Dios que dia…

Ambas entraron a la casa y Souko y Misaki las esperaba con una cara muy molesta

-Etto Hola mama, tia Souko

-¡Amu! Estoy muy descepcionada de ti, como es posible que te escabulleras de los guarda espaldas

-Y tu no creas que te salvas Utau

-Estan castigadas por una semana- gritaron ambas madres al mismo tiempo-¡ahora derechito a su habitación!

Utau y Amu se dirigieron sin oponerse, pero luego Utau tenia que regresar a la sala de estar para conversar con Souko sobre lo que ocurrió, ya que le pareció injusto que Amu pagara las consecuencias, si había sido ella de la idea.

Mientras Amu se dirigió a su habitación con mucha pesadez, estaba realmente cansada por toda la carrera que había hecho, asi que de inmediato entro a su habitación y se coloco su pijama. Saco su billetera y brillo labial y los coloco en su mesa de noche. El huevo lo coloco a un lado de su almohada. Se hecho en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida

----

-Amu-chan- una voz retumbaba por sus oídos

-mmm- gruño- cinco minutos mas

-Amu-chan es hora de despertar…

Esa voz no era de su hermana, ni de su mama, ni siquiera de su padre, tampoco podría ser Utau, ella le había dicho que hoy tenia una entrevista muy temprano en la radio y que llegaría muy tarde.

Asi que poco a poco abrió sus ojos y vio lo que nunca pensó que veria, una pequeña niña que flotaba en el aire, tenia el cabello castaño amarado en dos colitas y un trajo amarillo

-Buenos días, Amu-chan, Yo soy Dia y soy tu caracter...

* * *

_**Viviana: **_Por un tiempo Yoru se quedara de incognito, dependiendo de mi inspiracion xDD, Siii hay que formar un club solo fans de Ikuto, muchas imagenes de Ikuto, sin camisa y eso... ¡Kyaaaa! Dios mi mente hentai esta surgiendo de nuevooo -.-UUUU Bueno muchas gracias por tu felicitacion y por tu review Bye bye

_**Yousei-chan001: **_Como dije el anterior capi, los charas son una parte esencial del anime y manga, y por supuesto lo tiene que ser de mi historia, ya que si no fueran por ellas, Ikuto ni Amu se hubieran conocido, asi que las tenia que poner, si o si o me olvida chica punk-gotica xDD

_**Aniimy:**_ Crees que realmente se acordo de la promesa x) jejeje lo puse por una razon que en el sgte capi tal vez lo aclare, dependiendo xD muchas gracias por tu comentario bye bye

_**Dayi-Tsukiyomi-hime:**_ No te preocupes, si no me equivoco, los reviews del capi anterior del anterior x), Tambien le echaron la culpa asi que no te preocupes :9. Tu tambien le tienes terror a las tormentas, yo las detesto, cada vez que viajo me agarra una tormenta y casi nunca puedo salir xD me quedo en la casa donde me hospedo viendo como caen las gotas y cuando hay un rayo, me mete debajo de la cama xD. Y no te miento soy refanatica de los jonas Brothers tengo TODO de ellos :3 Nick es el amor de mis amores platonicos xDD y a mi tambien me gustaria conocert mejor :3 Cuidate mucho y bye bye

**_Izumi-chan:_** Que la musa este contigo Izumi-chan :3 Y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo en tus fics x) cuando tenga tiempo libre te lo juro por mi misma (Mira que me muere eh!) Que un dia de estos los voy a leer y te dejare reviews al igual que tu cada capi me dejas uno a mi :3 Te cuidas Bye bye!

* * *

A pesar de tener muy pocos reviews en el capi anterior, no he de decir nada

por que me demore un siglo en poner este capi, asi que solo lo olvidare y seguire con mi vida :9

Buenoo a peticion de una amiga que lee este fic, me pidio que solucionara la relacion de Amu y Utau, ya que anteriormente

dije que ni Utau ni Tadase me agradan mucho, pero todo por mi amiga xDD

Lamento no haberlo puesto mas temprano, pero tuve un problema con otra amiga y pues para mi lo primero son las amistades

Asi que mil disculpas

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, ya que fueron como 9 hojas en word xDDD

Y me gustaria escuchar sus opiniones, criticas, piedras, etc

¡Eso si!Nada de insultos que me pongo brava xDDDD

Nos vemos la proxima semana

Bye Bye!!

_**Naomi-chian**_

**_PD: Lamento la ultima parte, la hice a la apurada -.-UUUUUUUU_**

**_PD2:¡Dia aparecio! ¿Que consecuencias traera esto?_**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Shugo Chara no son mios, son de Peach Pit, si fuera asi ya hubiera desnudado a Ikuto xD

**_Nube de Dragón_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

Capitulo 6

-Buenos días, Amu-chan, Yo soy Dia y soy tu caracter...

Amu observo a ese pequeña cosita volando, se sento en la cama y se dio jalo el cachete, volteo a ver otra vez y vio que aun estaba esa cosita flotando, se sobo los ojos y a pesar de eso Dia seguía ahí.

-¿Are? Tu… ¡Kyaaaaa!

-Tranquila Amu-chan, No te hare daño

-¡¿Q-Q-Que eres tu?!

Dia suspiro.

-Soy tu Carácter

-¡¿Y que demonios es eso?!

-El tú que quieres ser.

-¿Eh?

-¿No te haz sentido oprimida con tu verdadero ser?

-…-

Sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba, desde que recuerda, siempre ha ocultado su verdadera personalidad, la persona que ella quería que todo el mundo vea, admire y quiera.

-¡Pues para eso estoy yo!- dijo con entusiasmo- ¡Sere tu navegadora hacia tu verdadero ser!

-¿Mi navegadora?

-…-

No sabia que decir, ni siquiera en que pensar, todo era tan confuso, no sabia que hacer…

-¿Amu-chan?

-Por favor… dame tiempo… No se en que pensar…

La expresión del rostro de Dia cambio totalmente a una de decepcion, pero rápidamente cambio a una de alegría.

Dia se acerco a ella y dio unos cuantos toques en el hombro de Amu.

-No te preocupes Amu-chan, esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario

-¡Amu-chan es hora de desayunar!

-Y-Ya bajo…

Tenia demasiada flojera para cambiarse, asi que solo se peino y bajo.

-Buenos días a todos

Eran las 11 y ni rastro de Ikuto, como le había dicho Souko el dia anterior, siempre salió al campo y no regresaba hasta mas tarde.

-Amu-chan…¿Aun no te cambias?-dijo su mama

-Es que me dio flojera je-je-je

-Bueno pues termina de desayunar, ya que luego nos iremos a tu nueva escuela a matricularte

-Pero… quería descansar hoy todo el día…

-Pero nada, vas y vas, come y ve a cambiarte.

Amu comio con una pereza increíble, tal vez asi su mama diría "Amu-chan se ve que estas muy cansada, asi que ve a descansar", pero no, no le dijo nada de nada, asi que la decisión estaba tomada.

Subio a su habitación con unas cuantas galletas, al entrar vio como Dia daba vueltas en el techo.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Ah? Es que necesitaba estirar las piernas

-Ya veo… aquí tienes unas galletas, come

Dia se acerco al plato y comenzó a comer. Amu se quedo observándola por un momento, luego recordó que tenia que salir, asi que fue al armario y saco lo primero que vio.

-¿Amu-chan vas a salir?

-Sip, voy a ir a ver mi nueva escuela…

-mmm… ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¿Eh?

Amu vio en los ojos de Dia un interés encantador, que era inevitable rechazar.

-Esta bien, siempre y cuando te quedes dentro del bolso de acuerdo

-Sip

Dia se escondió en su huevo y Amu con suavidad la coloco en su bolso. Bajo y noto que su mama la esperaba en el porton de la casa.

-¿Lista?

-Nooo

-Lo tomare como un si- la contradijo- Nos vemos mas tarde Souko

-Hasta luego…

Amu caminaba a paso lento y quien no, ¿Por qué la escuela tenia que estar en la cima de una colina?

-Ma…¿Cuánto falta?

-Amu-chan, deja de quejarte, nos falta poco…

-pero ma…

-No creo que te hayas quejado en lo absoluto cuando saliste ayer con Utau…

-Es diferente…

Midori solo suspiro y siguió caminando, Amu iba muy detrás, quejándose, diciendo alguna y que otra palabra grosera sobre la colina o escuela.

-Amu-chan, Tu puedes sigue subiendo.

-¡Hmp! Es fácil para ti Dia, solo estas ahí en mi bolso.

-Si quieres camino junto a ti…

-Pero y… ¿si alguien te ve?

-Solo tu y otras personas con carácter's me pueden ver…

Dia dijo esto con una dulce sonrisa, y cuando volvió a ver a Amu, esta estaba con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Asi que… ¡Podias salir de mi bolso, cuando quieras!

-Si, pero quería saber como era viajar aquí

-¡Si serás…!

-Amu-chan estas hablando con tu bolso…

-¡Ah! Es que… ah…

-Estas muy rara, bueno al menos ya llegamos.

-Luego conversaremos de eso Dia.

Dia solo mostro una mueca y salió del bolso de Amu, para empezar a volar por su alrededor

La nueva escuela, o mejor dicho castillo, ya que parecía eso. La entrada principal estaba unas rejas gigantescas, que se abrieron de inmediato, Amu y Midori entraron y fueron recibidas por una alumna.

-Sean bienvenidas, a la escuela Seiyo, mi nombre es Nadeshiko Fujisaki y sere su guía en esta ocasión.

Nadeshiko tenia el cabello azul, este amarrado en una cola con una cinta y unos ojos amarillos, se parecían mucho a los de Amu.

-Muchas gracias por ser nuestra guía-dijo Midori con una reverencia, que acto seguido siguió Amu.

-Ahora por favor síganme.

Ambas la siguieron, entraron a la a escuela y adentro había varias mesas y jarrones con flores por los pasillos, los rayos del sol atravesaban por las ventanas y las paredes tenían un toque crema.

Pararon al frente de una puerta. Nadeshiko las volteo a ver con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Aquí se encuentra la directora que las esta esperando

-Muchas gracias-dijo Midori- Amu-chan, por que no vas a ver toda la escuela mientras yo hablo con la directora, claro si Nadeshiko quiere acompañarte.

-Para mi es un placer-respondio Nadeshiko

-Decidido, Amu-chan pórtate bien y sigue las indicaciones de Nadeshiko

Seguidamente, Midori entro a la oficina de la directora dejando a Amu-chan con las palabras en la boca y a solas con Nadeshiko

-Etto… Hola como sabras… mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, disculpa por las molestias que ocasiona mi madre.

Nadeshiko se rio y le mostro una sonrisa sincera.

-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa por una compañera con un carácter

-¿Caracter?

Amu y Dia se miraron, en ambos rostros había una gran sorpresa.

-¡¿Puedes verla?!-Dijo señalando a Dia

-Claro que si- afirmo- yo también tengo a mi carácter… ¿Temari?

Del hombro de Nadeshiko, salió una persona en miniatura, con cabello fucsia, amarrado en una cola y un hermoso Kimono.

-Es un placer conocerlos-dijo gentilmente aquella personita

-Entonces no soy la única- dijo Amu, para luego suspirar- Que alegría…

-Que te parece si vamos al patio, hace un buen clima para pasarla aquí dentro.

-Claro.

Amu siguió a Nadeshiko hacia el patio, en el camino Amu le comenzó a hacer varias preguntas, tanto de la escuela como la de los caracteres, poco a poco las dudas que tenia en la mañana se desvanercian.

-Entiendo, asi que en esta escuela hay algunos que también tienes caracteres

-Asi es, justo las personas que tienes caracteres, hemos formado un club para todas quienes tenga un carácter, es por eso que es exclusivo y también los de ese club se podría decir que son "populares".

-Me estoy volviendo a confundir…

-Al ser un club exclusivo, los alumnos comienzan a inventar rumores y pues ya sabes las consecuencias.

-Entiende, debe ser muy problemático

-Un poco pero te llegas a acostumbrar

Y asi siguieron conversando de otras cosas, como que cursos había, que talleres daban, cuales eran los profesores mas buenos y mas.

Si no fuera por el ruido de las hojas agitándose muy cercas de ellas, hubieran seguido hablando, pero al escuchar ese ruido se pusieron alertas, de un momento a otro, de los arbustos salieron disparadas dos sombras.

-¡No escaparas Gato Ladrón!

-¿Gato Ladron?-repitio Amu

Ambas sombras cayeron al suelo a escasos metros de ellas dos, inmediatamente Amu reconoció al chico que le a ambas muchachas le daba la espalda y quien no con ese color de cabello azulino. Y el otro se veia que tenia el cabello rubio muy llamativo.

-¿Ikuto?

El susodicho se volteo, al escuchar su nombre. Este solo tenia una cara de sorpresa

-¿Amu?-pregunto- ¿Que haces aquí?

_***Importante leer el pie de pagina***_

* * *

**_Pabaji: _**Tal vez si, tal vez no, eso depende de mi cabezita :3, aunque ya tengo una idea, asi que si creo q esten las tres charas :3, Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Bye bye!

_**Niki-Neko:**_ Bueno no pondre nada sobre el mini g... rey -.-U a Utau, me cae a veces... cuando no se pone melosa con Ikuto, el es MIO XDDD perdon me emociones. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Bye bye!

_**Sakura-Tsukiyomi: **_Como dije me agrada Utau, siempre y cuando no se ponga melosa con Ikuto, la verdad hice ese capitulo mas que nada para arreglar la situacion de Amu y Utau... y bueno tambien estaba bajo amenaza de una amiga xDD pero buenoo que se le va a hacer. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Bye Bye

_**Hitomi Sora Love:**_ En el capi anterior lo quise poner, pero el sueño me vencia, -.-U lo tuve que terminar con una pereza que dios... Nunca antes habia escrito asi... Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Bye bye!

_**Viviana: **_Yaa cuando organizamos para hacer nuestro club de fans xDD, la verdad es que en el anime se ha visto que se han hecho muy buenas amigas y pues como dije estoy bajo la amenaza de una amiga que se le va a hacer xDD. Bueno yo una vez estaba con una depre tremenda y justo habia una tienda, compre todo lo que pude xDD al final termine siendo regañada por mi madre x haber comprado tanto y me quitaron mi mesada por 3 meses -.-U Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Bye bye!

**_Izumi-chan:_** A ti te tengo que agradecer, a ti y a todos los lectores que sigue este fic's :3 No creo que se vuelva a molestar, o tal vez si jejejejeje xDDD Ya me alegraste el dia, el saber que ya no quitaras tus fics, ya podre leerlos tranquila *Saltando por la praderita* Don't worry! No cambiare never :3 y que la inspiracion este tambien contigooo :3

**_Aniimy:_** Por el momento no lo aclarare, pero solo por ahora, tengo una sorpresita guardada :3. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!, Bye bye

_**Utau Butterfly:**_ No te preocupes :3 Entiendo que hayas estado ocupada quien no, ahora que las unis y coles tan de fregadas -.-U pero que se les puede hacer (Tirarles unas bombita :3) y una pregunta Mija es Mi hija no? Disculpame por mi poco intelecto :3 ando mi mente en las nubes :3. Muchas gracias por tu comentario Bye bye!

**_Cattgirl2:_** Don't worry!!! Muy pronto sabras que pasa en el siguiente capitulo :3. De verdad mi trabajo es excelente? DIOS voy a llorar T.T Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Bye bye

_**Dayi-Tsukiyomi-hime:**_ El cole es malo y la uni tambien, me quedo jato en los recesos ¬3¬ y a veces llego tarde a mis clases y todavia los profes dicen que no han dejado tarea y nos han dejado como 20 ensayos!! 3. Utau me cae siempre y cuando se aleje de Ikuto, el es MIOO XDDD. Ya veras que consecuencia traera la peque Dia :3 jijiji, No se ve tu correo T.T Enviamelo x mensaje privado, mas sencillo, si no sabes me dices para pasartelo por aqui. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Bye bye!

* * *

La verdad es que hable demasiado -.-U

Les debo una disculpa, no debi haber dicho que me descontentaba el no tener reviews

LO SIENTO!!

Para recompezarles, esta semana no va a ver Capi de nube de Dragon :)

....

...

..

.

Seguramente ahorita tienen un aura maligna con ganas de matarme no??

Pues es cierto, no abra capi de Nube de dragon peroooo

Como sabran estamos en temporada de Halloween y pues se me han venido dos ideas a la cabeza

Uno de vampiros y otro de investigadores, ambos amutos y con su respectivos LEMON

¡Si, Asi como leen, mis primeros one-short-lemon de Shugo Chara!

Ahora la cosa es cual de los dos quieres primero...

¿Vampiros o Investigadores?

¡Dejen su respuesta en los reviews!

Muchas gracias por leer...

Bye bye

Atte

_**Naomi-chian**_


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes del siguiente Fanfic son de sus respectivos creadores, creanme si no fuera asi habria un monton de Lemon y mas kukuku~

**_Nube de Dragon_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, ¿Qué hacia Ikuto aquí, en su futura escuela? ¿Y quién era, aquel muchacho rubio? Que por si acaso era muy simpático.

-Amu-chan… ¿conoces a Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

No sabía que responder, si decía que si, tal vez se armaría un jaleo tremendo, ya que al parecer Ikuto tenía fama de delincuente y si decía que no, estaría mintiendo, así que tarde temprano se enterarían de la verdad, que vivía con el… mejor dicho con su familia.

-Etto…

Diablos estaba en graves problemas.

-¡Carácter!- grito Dia señalando a ambos muchachos

Agradeció a Dia, de alguna manera la había salvado, por el momento del interrogatorio que le iban a hacer si decía que vivía con Ik… con la familia de Ikuto. Amu observo que en cada uno de los hombres había un carácter, pero muy diferentes. El que se encontraba en el hombro de Ikuto era un gato o al menos eso parecía, con un traje negro y una cruz en su pecho. El otro, tenía el cabello morado y tenia puesto un traje de príncipe o rey.

-¡También tienes un carácter, Ikuto!

-…- no le respondió solo giro su rostro

-¡Oye, no me ignores!

Ikuto había cambiado y de una gran manera, ahora era frio y distante, no era el mismo chico amable, juguetón que conocía.

-¡Amu-chan!-gritaron detrás de la pelirosa

Amu giro su rostro, su madre era quien había gritado.

-Oka-san…

-Al fin te encuentro Amu-chan, este lugar es muy grande, si no hubiese sido por el conserje seguro me hubiera perdido

Amu rio nerviosa, no por lo que dijo su madre, si no la situación en que se encontraban todos ellos.

-¿Eh?-dijo cuando vio a Ikuto-¿Ikuto-kun, que haces aquí?

-…-

Midori comenzó a observar y noto al chico rubio que se encontraba con el ceno fruncido.

-¡Vaya! Así que Amu-chan ya está siendo amigos, que feliz soy, bueno como esta Ikuto-kun creo que no habrá problema con que te quedes un rato más.

-ah…

-Nos vemos más tarde, no llegues tan tarde

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue en la misma dirección que había llegado. Amu volvió a concentrarse en la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento, más cuando regreso la vista hacia donde se encontraban los dos muchachos, Ikuto había desaparecido como el viento cuando sopla.

-¡Maldición, no escaparas Tsukiyomi Ikuto!-grito el rubio, mientras salía en su búsqueda

Algo dentro de ella se rompía por la indiferencia de Ikuto, se sentía realmente mal, no le gustaba ese Ikuto, quería al Ikuto que siempre la molestaba.

-Amu-chan

Amu miro a Nadeshiko, quien fue que la llamo.

-Tu… ¿Conoces a Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

Sus ojos se ancharon, que debía decir, si decía que no, quedaría como una mentirosa y si Ikuto rondaba cerca de allí seguramente la odiaría de por vida. Si decía que si, tal vez perdería a su nueva amiga, ya que al parecer había un conflicto con él.

-Yo… Yo… S-Si

Seguramente lo entendería, Nadeshiko entendería.

-Entiendo…- dijo triste Nadeshiko

¡Diablos! La había perdido, su primera amiga de esa escuela, la había perdido.

-Amu-chan, escúchame personas como Tsukiyomi Ikuto no es un buen ejemplo, por favor aléjate lo mas que puedas de él, es por tu bien

¿Lo había comprendido? Si… ¡Si lo había hecho! Pero… ¡Alejarse de Ikuto! ¡Jamás! Ikuto es y será una persona importante para Amu y con persona importante, no significa esa persona importante, si no que él fue su primer amigo... su… único hermano mayor.

-Nadeshiko, entiendo que quieras protegerme de Ikuto y sus malas influencias-rio un poco al decir estas últimas palabras- pero… Ikuto es alguien especial, siempre me molesta, pero el siempre sabe cómo sacarme una sonrisa, es por eso que aunque me lo ruegues no podre alejarme de el

Nadeshiko se quedo asombrada de aquellas palabras, se arrepentía de sus duras palabras que le había dicho a la pelirosada.

-Amu...

-Por favor Nadeshiko entiende…

-Lo entiendo Amu-chan y lamento las duras palabras que te dije- le dijo- pero ahora, tienes que escucharme, TODO esto debemos guardarlo como un secreto.

-----

Amu salía de la escuela, totalmente cansada, había sido un largo día lleno de emociones.

-¡Yo!-escucho

Inmediatamente reconoció la voz, miro hacia donde provenía su voz, su corazón brinco, cuando lo vio.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día en la escuela, Amu?

-¡Ikuto no baka!-le grito

Ikuto retrocedió cuando la escucho gritar. Amu en parte se acerco a él y comenzó a darle unos pequeños golpes en el pecho.

-¡Nunca más me vuelvas a tratar así!- le volvió a gritar mientras le golpeaba-¡No sabes el daño que me hiciste cuando actuaste indiferente, así conmigo!

Ikuto vio como dos lagrimas caían por las mejillas, la había roto. Juro que la protegería de TODO, hasta de él si fuese necesario y justo en el momento en que la trato fríamente la había roto. La abrazo con todo su ser, se sentía un estúpido, un idiota, un imbécil y más de mil apodos que tenía en su mente. La había dañado y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Lo siento Amu… Lo siento

Amu cuando sintió los brazos de Ikuto noto como todo su ser volvía a la calma. ¡¿Sus abrazos eran mágicos o qué?! Era como el día de la tormenta en que el la abrazo y se quedo tranquila… en paz. Si eso era Ikuto le traía una paz que tal vez nunca y nadie más la haría sentir.

-¡Que lindos se ven!-comento Dia

-Cállate ~Nya

-¿Are?-Dia comenzó a buscar de donde provenía esa voz, cuando lo vio se acerco a él y lo miro con curiosidad- ¿y tu quien eres?

-Yo soy el carácter de Ikuto ~Nya –dijo con autoridad- y mi nombre es Yoru ~Nya

-¿Yoru? Lindo Nombre y también eres muy mono- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-¿¡Que haces ~Nya!?- grito mientras le jalaba uno de sus cachetes

-¡Duele! ¡Amu-chan!

Amu se separo de Ikuto al escuchar los auxilios de Dia. Agarro a Dia y la acerco a su rostro.

-¡Dia! ¿Está bien?

-S-Si…-dijo mientras se acariciaba las mejillas, intentando que el dolor pasara.

Yoru en cambio se estaba riendo de lo lindo, al ver el daño que le había hecho a la carácter de coletas. Pero esto cambio cuando sintió un golpe en su frente, sorprendido observo al que le golpeo con ojos de cordero degollado

-Ikuto… ¿Por qué?-mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada

-Sera mejor que te disculpes, Yoru

-hmp…-dijo Yoru con los cachetes inflados

-Yoru…-le ordeno

El carácter con instintos gatunos, observo a su compañero y noto la dura mirada que le estaba mandando, no podía con esa mirada y se acerco a la carácter de Amu. Esta reacciono protegiendo a Dia de cualquier cosa que le hiciera el carácter

-Lo siento…-le dijo dándole la espalda

Ikuto sonrió, _la mirada_ siempre funcionaba. Dia solo sonrió.

-Ok, te perdono Yoru-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Yoru la ignoro y se fue al lado de su compañero.

-Amu… yo…- hablo Ikuto

-Ikuto-lo interrumpió- olvidemos lo que paso hoy, yo se que lo sientes, pero es mejor olvidarlo, así que mejor regresemos a casa

Ikuto volvió a sonreír, Amu siempre salía salirse con la suya, pero como siempre el debía de obtener la última palabra.

-De acuerdo ¿A no ser que quieras ir a otro lugar?-dijo con aquel tono seductor

Amu reacciono al momento, al parecer aquel chico no entendía, necesitaba un apodo nuevo, pensaba lo más rápido posible, recordó a todo lo que le rodeaba, su violín, su melodía, su… ¡carácter! Algo dentro de ella se formaba una cálida sonrisa, se giro abruptamente y lo miro a los ojos.

-¡Neko Hentai!

* * *

**Mijofan:**Lamento el retraso x3 Espero que te haya gustado mi One-short Vampire Toy y claro tambien este capi, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Bye Bye

** Yuki.0: **Ya que estamos ahora de vacaciones, realmente he comenzado a extrañar la escuela, mas a los amigos xDDD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tiempo Bye Bye

**Izumi-chan:** Jejeje, tiempo sin hablar Izumi-chan, la verdad es el unico culpable que Ikuto sea tan bueno es Peach Pit por hacerlo tan sexy y con ganas de comerlo x3.(Cuidado SPOILER)Por si acaso viste el capitulo 10 de Shugo Chara Party, maldito relleno, se que aun no esta en español, pero Yoru, **AMO** a este gatito, le manda una foto a Amu por su celular de una foto de Ikuto, media no te moleste pero puse tu nota x3, aunque sea para salvarme de una muerte segura de todos los lectores, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comentario y tiempo tambien x3

**Viviana: **Hi Hi! y Neko Hentai vuelve a la accion x3, la verdad pensaba en hacerlo los dos juntos, pero como Vampire Toy ya la habia comenzado de hace como unas dos semanas, pues ya lo tenia bastante avanzado y volverlo a hacer pues, me iba a costar bastante asi que mejor separaditos, aparte si lees mas abajo va a ver una sorpresita x3, Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Bye Bye

**Youseichan: **Hai Hai! Espero te haya gustado el capi, seguramente con estas se te quitan las ganas x3, aunque tal vez te la aumenten x3 Muchas gracias por tu comentario Bye Bye

**Hazuto Matsuri-san:** Wuoh! Te leiste los 6 capis en un dia? Vaya eso me hace sentir muy feliz, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tiempo y comentario. Bye bye

**Tsukiyomi Yuki:**Aqui esta tu conti x3, de verdad te encanta este fanfic? De los miles y mejores que hay? Gracias de todo corazon, muchas gracias por tu tiempo, comentario y apoyo. Bye Bye

**Leoni:** Disculpa la tardanza! Espero te guste este capi, Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tiempo

* * *

_**Hora:**_ 10:25 PM

_**Musica:**_ Who I am - Nick Jonas & the administration

_**Comida:**_ Papas fritas

Estoy lista para morir x_x

Ya me pueden matar, pero antes

**LAMENTO MUCHO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO**

No saben cuanto lo lamento, por favor disculpenme

Es que he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer

Recien ahora me dejan tranquila por que me tome unas _vacaciones_

que me dieron por mi cumpleaños que ya se acerca.

Ajjj con cada año me siento mas vieja xDDD

Haber, se acuerdan del fanfic de los detectives que les prometi hace MESEEEES X3

Pues esta a punto de ser terminado x3, y estara para San valentin x3

Osea seria un especial de San valentin, jijijijijijiji

Solo me falta el final y esta terminado, tiene mas de 20 hojas asi que ya se imagen el laaaaargo One-short que es xD

Otra vez lo siento

y hare lo posible para traerles la continuacion lo mas rapido posible

Hasta entonces Bye bye

**_Naomi-chian_**

* * *

**_Notas:_**

Izumi-chan: para aqellas q qeran matar a Naomi-chian les digo una cosa no sean tontas por q si ella muere no hay mas fic T-T y si la matan yo las matare muajajajajajaja


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen y lamentamblemente nunca lo sera -.-U

**_Nube de Dragon_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

Amu comenzó a despertar, pero algo no iba bien, sentía un malestar en todo su cuerpo. Se revolvio por toda la cama, buscando una posición comoda, mas no la encontraba, hasta que luego se dio cuenta que hacia un abrumador calor, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto calor, asi que se destapo, pero al momento que se quito encima las sabanas un escalofrio recorrió toda su espalda.

Fastidiada se volvió a tapar, pero otra vez sintió el maldito calor, mas esta vez no se quito las frasadas, prefirió el calor que el frio.

-¿Amu? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-uhmm… ¿Utau?

Utau había escuchado el rechinar de los resortes de la cama mientras se cambiaba para bajar a desayunar, sin dudarlo fue a averiguar de lo que le pasaba.

-¿Estas bien?

-Hmpppp…-se quejo

Utau toco la frente de la pelirosa, era como tocar la lava de un volcán.

-¡Estar hirviendo! Sera mejor que le diga a tu mama…

Cuando Utau se dispuso a pararse, Amu la agarro de la muneca, deteniéndola.

-Si le dices, seguro que me mata

-¿Por qué?

-Buenooo…

**¨°o.O Flash Back O.o°¨**

Amu e Ikuto regresaban hacia su hogar para tomar un merecido descanso, ambos habian vivido demasiadas emociones en ese dia. Cuando una llovizna los atrapo, muy raro ya que hace unas cuantas horas hacia un calor infernal. Por pura suerte encontraron un techo pero aun asi su ropa estaba empapada

-Es tu culpa…-dijo Amu

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Quién se detuvo para comer un helado?

-Y quien para un taiyaki

Ambos comenzaron a mirarse de mala manera, cada uno tenia la culpa de su ahora situación. Los dos suspiraron resignados, una pelea no resolvería su situación, Amu se sento en un rincón, pero debido al frio de sus ropas, comenzó a estornudar.

Ikuto preocupado por la salud de la muchacha se sento a su lado y paso un brazo sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola mas a el.

-A este paso te resfriaras

Amu no contesto, mas su rostro se encontraba rojo por la cercanía del chico.

Asi ambos jóvenes estuvieron un buen rato en ese lugar, esperando a que la lluvia se detuviese.

**¨°o.O Fin del Flash Back O.o°¨**

-…-

-¿Utau?

-Amu-chan ¿Me prestas tu almohada un momento?

_"Chan" _, Volvio a recordar, al mismo tiempo un escalofrio la atravesó por toda la espalda, debería estar muy molesta al decirle eso.

-Si- le dijo con cierto temor

Utau tomo la almohada, la observo con una sonrisa y sin previo aviso, se la coloco a la cara y dio un grito desgarrador, Amu agradeció que se haya desquitado con la pobre e inocente almohada, ya que con seguridad ella hubiera sido la que pagara con toda la ira de la muchacha.

-¿Paso algo mas, Amu-chan?

-No…

Sinceramente era terriblemente aterrador el escuchar el "_Chan_" de Utau.

-Okey

Utau suspiro y observo a los ojos a Amu.

-Le avisare a Midori-san que estas con fiebre

-No… hoy dia tiene una reunión de trabajo, estoy segura que la cancelara por mi y eso seria peor

Utau se le quedo observando, seria un buen castigo por haber pasado tiempo de calidad con _su_ Ikuto, pero tenia que ser sincera, últimamente se estaba llevando bien con aquella niña.

-¡Por Dios! Si que eres realmente un fastidio…-dijo mientras sacaba su celular.

Amu solo la observaba con una confusa, ¿Para que demonios sacaría su celular en un momento como este?

-Alo ¿Sanjo-san? Podrias cancelar todo lo que tengo que hacer para hoy, tengo que encargarme de un asunto…-le dijo- lo hare todo mañana… ok…gracias

Y colgó.

-¿P…Porque?

-Porque si, aparte si no podia decirle a tu Midori-san, tendría que haberle dicho a Ikuto ¡Y no permitiré que tengas tiempo de calidad con el!

Amu no pudo evitar dar unas grandes carcajadas, Utau ponía una cara muy graciosa cuando tenia celos y eso era una de las tantas razones de las que le agradaba.

-Bien entonces… tu me vas a cuidar ¿No?

-¿Me queda de otra?-dijo mientras miraba a otro lado de la habitación

-¡Oh! Utau si me quieres- menciono mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarla

-…-no podia decir nada, mas su sonrojo hablaba de mas- te traeré tu desayuno…

-¡Gracias!-

-¿Qué Amu no quiere moverse?-pregunto midori

-Si, lo que pasa es que ayer se divirtió tanto con sus nuevos amigos, que esta muy cansada

-Ya veo y por eso van a desayunar juntas…

-Si

-¡Sabia que tarde o temprano serian amigas!-grito Souko

Utau solo estaba con un casi invisible sonrojo.

-¿Pero no tenias cosas que hacer?

-Si pero ya le dije a Sanjo-san, quiero pasar un poco mas de tiempo con Amu, quiero saber que fue de su vida en estos últimos años

-Que tierna eres Utau-chan-le dijo Midori

-Aquí tienes ambos desayunos-le dijo Souko mientras le daba una bandeja con dos platos

-Gracias

Utau cogió la bandeja y trotando se fue hacia las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de Amu, pero no conto con que Ikuto bajaba a comer su desayuno, Utau cuando lo vio, solo agacho la cabeza.

-Buenos Dias-le dijo

-Buenos Dias- le respondió Utau y continuo su camino, aun con la cabeza agacha

Ikuto la observo como entraba al cuarto de Amu, algo que le pareció extraño, pero ya luego lo investigaría, el olor a Taiyaki era lo único que se encontraba en su mente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se reia Amu

-¡No te rias Amu! Eso fue muy vergonzoso…

-Lo siento, es que no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a mi mama y a Souko-san, no va contigo

-No me molestes…

-Ok ok, muchas gracias por cubrirme- al terminar de decir esto comenzó a toser un poco

-Tonta, no debiste reírte tanto…-la renegó, pero le daba unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda

-Amu-chan, ¿Estas bien?-Le dijo Dia

-No te preocupes Dia, estoy bien

-¿Dia? ¿Quién es?

Por poco se le olvidaba Utau no podia observar los caracteres, ¿Qué debía responder?

-Ah…Ah…- tartamudeaba Amu

Utau se tapo la boca, a Amu esto le pareció extraño y mas aun cuando su amiga al parecer se estaba aguantando las ganas de decir o hacer algo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-ja…ja…jajajajajaja-comenzo a reírse

-Tu cara cuando te pregunte quien era Dia…

-Ah… Ah…

-Jajajaja, otra vez, por favor, no mas… jajajaja

-No entiendo…

-Mi querida Amu, deberías ser mas observadora…

-¿Disculpa? Sigo sin entender

-Tal vez esto digo mucho mas que mil palabras-dijo mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos y le enseñaba dos huevecillos

-Tu…

-Asi es… yo también tengo caracteres

* * *

.

..

...

YA! Sinceramente no se como disculparme, por mi retraso, las clases ya han comenzado y

los profesores nos torturan como si no tuvieramos nada que hacer y bueno...

ahora tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir

aunque tengo tiempo, pero NO el suficiente para corregir, revisar y todo eso

Es por eso que me he propuesto que de ahora en adelante actualizare cada mes, claro si llego a terminar antes

lo publico mas rapido... pero todo depende del tiempo que tenga

Por el momento es todo...

oh! Recuerden que no se olviden de comentar 3

Gracias por leer

**_Naomi-chian_**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen y lamentamblemente nunca lo sera -.-U

**_Nube de Dragon_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

Capitulo 9

-Así es… yo también tengo caracteres

Amu observo los dos huevecillos en la palma de la mano de Utau, ¿Qué acaso, ella no era la única con caracteres?

-Su nombre son Iru e Eru…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes sus nombres, si ni sí quieran han nacido?

-Porque no es la primera vez que las veo…

-No entiendo…

Utau sonrió y volvió a mirar a Amu.

-Veras, cuando era niña desperté, me encontré con estos dos huevo, luego de un tiempo ambas nacieron, justo fue el mismo día en que tus padres te trajeron a esta casa.

-Ya veo…

-Era curioso, jugabas con ellas, ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas?

Al escuchar estas palabras, Amu no pudo evitar mirar con sorpresa a Utau.

-En lo absoluto

Utau suspiro

-Debe ser porque eras muy chiquita

Mas sus palabras de aliento fueron inútiles.

-Pero, si habían nacido porque son ahora unos huevos

Utau miro hacia otro lado con una cara llena de melancolía.

-Bueno veras, cuando tú te fuiste a otra ciudad hubo varios problemas en esta casa, provocando que Eru e Iru desaparecieran…

-Lo siento…

-No tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa…

Fue en ese momento en que todo fue silencio, ambas muchachas se encontraban con la cabeza abajo, no sabían que decir, ni siquiera que pensar. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta principal las alerto que ahora ellas dos se quedaban solas.

-Y bien que hacemos, tenemos la casa para nosotras- dijo Utau con cierta alegría

-¿Y Ikuto?

-El nunca está en la casa… así que por eso te digo que tenemos la casa para nosotras

-Entiendo…-dijo desanimada

Esto fastidia mucho a Utau.

-¡Ya te dije que te olvides de Ikuto!

-¡Si!-dijo intentando protegerse de la furia de su Utau

-Tenemos que pensar en algo, para que no piensen que estas enferma

Ambas muchachas cruzaron los brazos y comenzaron a pensar…

-¿Y si solamente nos quedamos dormidas en el sillón?

-Claro para que luego en mis conciertos me quede dormida en plena canción

-¿Qué?

-Dormir mucho provoca que te sientas mas cansada de lo normal-dijo señalándola

-Tu si que sabes mucho de eso ¿No?-dijo Amu con una gota cayendo por su nuca

Utau suspiro resignada, volvió a cruzar los brazos pero esta vez también las piernas

-¿Y si hacemos la cena?-dijo Utau

-Claro… solo que si toso o estornudo puedo contaminar la comida…

-Te ponemos una mascarilla y se acabo el enrollo…

-De acuerdo…

-Cámbiate de una vez y bajemos…

Utau se paro y se dirigió a la puerta para dejar que Amu se cambiara con tranquilidad. Amu se quito las sabanas que la cubrían y con pasos torpes se dirigió a su armario, mas ni siquiera abrió el armario, ya que se quedo con los ojos abiertos al ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Utau se quedo en Shock, el había escuchado todo de lo que ella y Amu habían hablado.

-I…Ikuto…

Ikuto estaba con una cara seria, miro a ambas muchachas y noto el casi invisible sonrojo de Amu provocado por la poca fiebre que tenia.

-Así que Amu está enferma…

-…-

Ambas muchachas no sabían que decir, el joven gato las había estado espiado desde detrás de la puerta.

-Utau, ve por la mascarilla…

-S-Si…

Utau salió de inmediato, casi corriendo. Ahora solo se encontraban ellos dos. Ikuto no dudo en entrar. Amu sintió un cosquilleo dentro de su estomago y poco a poco fue más intenso a la medida que Ikuto se acercaba a ella. Ikuto coloco su brazo en el armario evitando que Amu pudiera huir de él.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-No quería molestar a nadie-dijo Amu mirando a otro lado.

-Fue por la lluvia de anoche ¿No es así?

-…-

-Sabias que, ocultando cosas así, dañas a las personas cercanas a ti y más aun si haces que otras personas mientan por ti…

Amu, al escuchar estas palabras, subió la mirada, directamente a los ojos de Ikuto.

-Por que tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de la mentira…

-Yo no…-

-Para la próxima piénsalo mejor

Ikuto se separo de Amu y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de el. La poca fiebre que tenia mas las duras palabras de Ikuto eran una pésima combinación, cayó sobre sus piernas y cerró los ojos con rudeza.

El no lo entendía, el simplemente no lo entendía. Si estuviera en su lugar estaba ciento por ciento segura que sabría la razón por la cual lo hacía. Ella hace tiempo se había dicho así misma que no sería un estorbo o molestara a alguien.

-Amu-chan… ¿Estas bien?... ¿Te duele el estomago?-preguntaba Dia

-N-No…

Fue en ese momento en que Utau entro con una mascarilla.

-Tienes suerte encontré uno, ándale ponte… ¿¡Amu estas bien!

-S-Si… solo estoy un poco cansada-mintió

-Si quieres puedes quedarte a descansar

Aunque esa era la solución más razonable, ya que en ese momento no tenía el valor para ver a Ikuto a la cara. Pero ya suficientes problemas le estaba dando a Utau, debía agradecérselo de alguna manera.

-No estoy bien, dame un rato mas para poder cambiarme-dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Si

Utau se volvió a dirigir a la puerta, pero dio una última mirada a Amu.

-Te espero abajo

-Ok

Se abrazo a si misma, aun retumbaban las palabras de Ikuto dentro de su mente. Hace tiempo se había propuesto a evitar llorar, por primera vez en años Amu soltó una lágrima. ¿Por qué demonios le afectaba tanto lo que decía Ikuto?

* * *

_**Hora:**_12:

**_Comida: _**Bembos

**_Bebida:_** Coca Cola

_**Musica:**_ Errand - Faylan (Del anime Seikon no Qwaser - Anime demasiado Ecchi 3, pero en ciertas partes muy romantico, lo recomiendo! Claro para menores de edad la version censurada)

Lamentora la demora...

pero mi mente, las clases, la familia...

Dios se me han juntado bastante las cosas x.x

Y todavia mañana tengo un examen a las 8:00 am

Pero me dije a mi misma que no puedo defraudarlos...

No mas...

Asi que me puse a escribir todooo el dia, la imaginacion que venia o no... y al final me quedo asi...

La proxima actualizacion... solo Dios lo sabe...

Quiero tambian actualizar mis otras historias...

Pero bueno, tambien depende de mi tiempo, necesito subir mi promedio :S

Otra cosa, lamento mucho a los que no respondi el capitulo pasado, y tambien a los de este capitulo

Pero me quedare hasta las 5 de la mañana estudiando asi que solamente los nombrare

Del Capitulo 7:

**Detective Olivia House**

**Leoni Tao91**

**Izumi-chan**

**Yousei-chan**

**Karen chan**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

Del capitulo 8:

**Karen-chan**

**Yukino-Dark**

**RukiaAikochoEmi**

**Hikari46**

**Joselyn21**

**TsukiyomiYuki**

**Izumi-chan**

**Lady Amu E. Hina-Morgon**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

Y aqui otra vez MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS que hacen feliz a esta aficionada

y MIL DISCULPAS por no poder responderles

Ahora si todos se me cuidan Bye bye!

**_Naomi-chian_**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen y lamentamblemente nunca lo sera -.-U

**_Nube de Dragon_**

**_por_**

**_Naomi-chIan_**

* * *

Bajo con la mascarilla puesta, no deseaba contagiar a alguien. Utau, quien a cada momento alardeaba de sus dotes de cocinera, le encargo a Amu cortar los vegetales, mientras Ikuto y Utau se encargaban de hervir, cocinar y todo lo que fuera necesario.

Amu aun tenia en mente las palabras de Ikuto en su mente, aunque quisiera olvidarlas, seguían ahí. Sentia como su cuerpo se adormecía cada vez mas y como su vista se hacia mas borrosa. Agito su cabeza y continuo con su trabajo.

Cuando cortaba un vegetal, su vista volvió a comenzar a fallar, provocando que se hiciera una pequeña herida en el dedo. El primero en darse cuenta fue Ikuto inmediatament fue a socorrerla.

-Solo es una pequeña herida, no importa mucho

Ikuto sin dudar inserto el dedo dentro de su boca, fue demasiado para la muchacha, su rostro se puso de color como una manzana madura. Fue demasiado para ella, la fiebre y su sonrojo era una pésima combinación. Amu pido notar como su cuerpo se sentía mas pesado al igual que sus ojos. Ikuto la atrapo de inmediato, ya que de seguro se iba a golpear la cabeza y la situación se pondría mas seria.

-¡Amu!-grito Utau- ¿Esta bien?

El muchacho paso su mano por la frente de la pelirosada, estaba que hervía. La cargo como si de una princesa se tratase y obsero a Utau.

-Utau, ¿Podrias encargarte de la comida un instante?

-¡Hai!

Ikuto sonrio a su hermana y se llevo a Amu hacia su habitación. El joven gatuno suspiro cansado, deposito a Amu en su cama y la cubrió con las sabanas, retiro la mascarilla de su boca y la dejo en la mesa de noche. Luego se quedo observando su rostro, con cuidado saco aquellos cabellos que caian por el rostro de la muchacha.

Observo como sus labios se encontraban abiertos, nunca en su vida había tenido tanta tentación de besar unos labios. Se comenzó a acercar cada vez mas y mas a su rostro, inconsciente de sus actor. A escasos centimentros de su boca reacciono, separándose abruptamente de ella, se dio unos cuantos golpes en sus mejillas.

Salio de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, se apoyo en la puerta con una mano en su boca. ¿Qué es lo que había estado por hacer?

Utau se encontraba enfrente de la olla, revolviendo la salsa. Se encontraba pensativa por lo ocurrido, aun recordaba las fracciones de su rostro al verla como Amu caia desmayada, nunca lo había visto asi. A pesar que se lo había advertido a Amu que se alejara de su hermano, ella hacia caso omiso e Ikuto cada vez mas le interesaba la pelirosada.

En ese corto periodo, que Amu vivía con ellos, le había adquirido un cariño especial. Utau sabia que esa era una de las cualidades de las que tenia Amu. Pero con solo el hecho de perder a su único hermano le aterraba.

No lo permitiría. Aunque quisiera mucho a Amu no permitiría que le arrebaten algo preciado para ella. Si para eso era necesaria una guerra, eso tendría.

su nariz sintió un olor a quemado, observo la olla y vio como salió un humo negro de ella. Desesperada agito los brazos, no sabia que hacer para evitar ocasionar un incendio. Ikuto bajo al oler a quemado y vio como Utau se movia de un lado a otro. Corrio hacia donde se encontraba y apago la hornilla. Ambos muchachos suspiraron aliviados.

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo se encuentra Amu?

-Esta dormida

-Moooo Amu se salvo de hacer la cena o tal vez se hizo la enferma

-No digas tonterías Utau y ponte a trabajar

Utau hizo un puchero y comenzó a volver hacer la salsa. ¿Por qué la protegia? Ella era su hermana, el debía apoyarla, no a la hija de la amiga de su madre. Sabia muy bien que lo estaba perdiendo, pero no la dejaría, ella pelearía por su hermano. Sintio un cosquilleo en su entrepierna y lo único que había allí era sus huevos.

Comenzo a abrir los ojos, le dolia con fuerza la cabeza, no recordaba con exactitud todo lo que había pasado antes de caer desmayada… ¡Eso era! Ella se encontraba cocinando, mas exacto, cortando las verduras y se había cortado el dedo y Ikuto la había… No, si recordaba estaba segura que tendría otro desmayo. Se exalto al recordar que tenia que preparar la comida, se sento de inmediato, pero no paso ni un segundo, cuando sintió que la empujaban otra vez contra la cama.

-Es mejor si te quedas dormida un rato mas

Era muy sencillo saber de quien provenía la voz, era de Ikuto. Amu sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían, era increíble lo que solamente un recuerdo le provocaba.

-Pero…¿Y el almuerzo?

-Lista para comer, haz dormido mas de dos horas

-Lo siento, se supone que yo debía ayudarlos

-Ya esta hecho

De ahí hubo silencio, Amu aun se sentía algo extraña por las palabras que Ikuto había mencionado, por lo cual la hacia sentir incomoda.

-Ikuto...

-Dime

-Yo, le voy a decir a mi mama la verdad, para evitarles problemas a Utau y a ti

No recibió respuesta, solo sintió como la mano del muchacho le revolvía su cabellera rosa.

-Me alegro de tu decisión, te apoyare en todo lo que pueda-dijo con una sonrisa

Amu sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y para evitar que Ikuto lo notara sonrio de la manera mas sincera que podia.

Utau se encontraba afuera de la habitación, a un lado de la puerta. Sintio muchos celos por la pelirosa, salió trotando hasta su habitación. Saco sus dos huevos y observo que uno de ellos tenia una rajadura. Sabia que ya muy pronto nacería.

* * *

**_Leoni Tao91: _**Jejeje muchas gracias por tu comentario x3, Comentarios como el tuyo siempre me suben el anime y me hacen seguir adelante, jujuju tenemos algo en comun nos encanta IKUTO! , muchas gracias por tu comentario, otra vez

**_Vale:_** Jejeje tienes el mismo nombre que el de mi prima 3, Aqui tienes tu ansiada continuacion, muchas gracias por tener paciencia y tu comentario

_**Love-Amuto19:**_ Y aqui la continuacion x3, jejeje gracias por tu comentario y tu tambien cuidate 3

**_akkuma:_** Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capi, la verdad siempre doy lo mejor de mi para que a todos les gusto como escribo x3. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**_Izumi-chan:_** Lo se amiga, aun no pasan muchas cosas amuto, pero de haber va a ver, pero creo que mas adelante, lo que de mi imaginacion x3. No es bueno quedarse hasta muy tarde, es malo para la salud (Deberia darme ese consejo a mi misma xD) Gracias por tu comentario y cuidate

**_Tsu__kiyomiYuki:_** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, estoy segura que debe ser doloroso, pero el tiempo es lo unico que nos hace olvidar los malos momentos y claro tambien los nuevos buenos momentos. Cuidate mucho!

_**ikuto-amu1997: **_Gracias! aqui el nuevo capi, espero te guste tanto como el otro

_**azulaamu: **_Me alegra que hayas adorado ese capi x3, soy muy feliz! 3, gracias por tu comentario

_**Por una servidora muy jugueton: **_Muy curioso tu nick x3 Sobre el "chian" asi es xD, es que estaba pensando en un nick muy raro y salio este x3, en serio crees que sere famosa con mis fics, es muy tierno lo que me haz dicho, soy feliz 3. Muchas gracias por darme suerte en los estudios, creo q rendi un buen examen x3, a esperar los resultados. CUIDATE!

_**Aitniram: **_El capi listo y terminado, espero te guste el capi, muchas gracias por tu comentario. CUIDATE!

* * *

Y cha chan! x3

Lo se lo se muy corto -.-U Hasta yo me sorprendi lo corto que es...

Pero tengo una razon!

Tengo un nuevo proyecto! Asi es no termino este y ya empiezo con otro x3

Pero es que no me pude resistir x3

Aun no lo termino, pero la idea esta en la cabecita

De que se tratara? Haber quien adivina x3

Se ganara un... mmm Ya se! Un avatar para su perfil de fanfiction x3

OJO! No es necesario que me digan, es solo para pasar el tiempo :)

Muchas gracias por leer!

Cuidense!

**_Naomi-chian_**


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen y lamentamblemente nunca lo sera -.-U

**_Nube de Dragon_**

**_por_**

**_Naomi-chIan_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

Las vacaciones de verano estaban a punto de culminar, al igual que un nuevo año escolar empieza. Hinamori Amu una muchacha de extraño color de cabello rosado se encontraba colocándose su uniforme escolar.

-Amu-chan, ya está aquí tu gancho para el cabello-dijo una pequeña personita que se encontraba al lado de su escritorio

-Gracias Miki

Miki es un carácter con un gran espíritu de artista y moda en su gorrito tenía el símbolo de la espada

-Tu mochila tiene todos los materiales-dijo otra personita que se encontraba en frente de su mochila

-Ok Suu

Suu otro carácter con muchas ganas de ayudar a las personas y el de mejorar sus habilidades domesticas, en su sombrero tenía el símbolo del trébol.

-¡Animo! ¡Animo! ¡Amu-chan!-dijo otro carácter

-Tu siempre tan enérgica Ran

Ran su más honesta y atlética carácter en gorro tiene el símbolo de un corazón.

-Mucha suerte hoy Amu-chan

-Gracias Dia

Y por último, pero no menos importante, Dia el primer carácter de Amu.

Cada Carácter de Amu demuestra una parte de lo que Amu quisiera ser, pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo, Hinamori Amu, había obtenido más caracteres? Pues la respuesta es simple, de la misma manera en que apareció Dia.

-¡Ya me voy!-grito Amu, con una rodaja de pan en su boca

-Amu, espera a que Ikuto y Utau tomen su desayuno, para que se vayan juntos

Para Amu la idea no era mala, estar al lado de Ikuto tenía sus buenos momentos, pero que Utau sea el tercero, la situación sería muy malo, ya que esta no le hablaba desde que ella escondió su enfermedad.

-Paso, tengo prisa-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella

Su madre suspiro resignada y siguió comiendo su desayuno. Unos minutos después bajo Ikuto y Utau, esta se encontraba trepada de su cuello.

-Buenos días-dijo Ikuto, mientras se soltaba del agarre de Utau y se sentaba a la mesa- ¿Y Amu?

-Ya se fue-respondió Souko- dijo que tenía prisa

La expresión de Ikuto cambio de un segundo a otro, tomo una rodaja de pan, le unto mantequilla y se levanto de la mesa para luego salir de la casa.

Ambas madres no pudieron evitar dar una risita.

-Al parecer Ikuto tenía una mucha prisa

-A este paso tal vez seamos familia Souko

Mientras ambas madres festejaban, Utau se encontraba cabizbaja, sus puños se encontraban cerrados con fuerza.

-Tranquila Utau-chan, todo va a estar bien- le decía una vocecita, mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-No me toques- susurro y empujo a su carácter a otro lado

Su carácter triste solo se quedo observando a Utau. Fue en ese momento en que escucho una risita malévola.

-Al parecer no te quieren cerca Eru

-No molestes Iru- le reclamo el carácter con apariencia de ángel

Amu corría hacia su nueva escuela, su sonrisa no cavia en su rostro, tenía muchas ganas de hacer nuevos amigos y porque no una nueva aventura.

-Hoy te encuentras de muy buen ánimo Amu-chan

-Así es Ran

-¡Pues que el ánimo no se vaya!-gritaba mientras agitaba sus pompones

Fue en ese momento en que pararon cerca de una panadería, el olor del pan recién horneado le invadió por completo, que se paro enfrente de la tienda.

-Que rico huele-dijo

-Amu-chan eso te pasa por no comer bien- la regaño Suu

-Lo mismo digo

Amu sorprendida, dio un brinco arrinconándose contra el vidrio de la panadería y el dueño de la voz.

-¡Ikuto!

-Se dice _"Buenos Días"_

-¡Casi me matas del susto!

Cuando Ikuto iba a contestar, un rugido, proveniente del estomago de Amu, comenzó a hacer muchos ruidos, provocando que el gato se riera.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?-grito avergonzada- Solo comí una rodaja de pan

Ikuto observo a Amu, que se encontraba sonrojada y con un puchero.

-Espérame aquí-dijo mientras despeinaba sus cabellos rosas con su mano.

Amu vio como Ikuto entraba a la tienda.

-¡Yo!-saludo el carácter de Ikuto

-¡Yoru!-gritaron las cuatro caracteres

Ran, Suu y Dia se escondieron detrás de Miki, sabían que el neko era uno de los más traviesos de toda la ciudad y el que más la fastidiaba.

-¿Por qué se esconden de mi?-dijo con malicia el carácter- Yo no les hare nada

Con un movimiento ágil, Yoru ya se encontraba jalando el cachete de Ran, mientras él se burlaba de su expresión de dolor. Fue ahí donde Amu intervino, dándolo un golpecito en la frente a Yoru.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa? Eso dolió mucho-dijo mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada.

-Tengo el derecho a proteger a mis caracteres

Amu escucho el tintineo de la campana de la tienda de panadería, señal que significaba que Ikuto había salido de la tienda y de inmediato noto la tensión en la atmosfera entre Amu y su carácter.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Nya! N-Nada

Amu miro a Yoru con una cara de pocos amigos, ¿Cómo es posible que dentro de una personita tan chiquita pueda haber tanta maldad?

-Toma-dijo Ikuto extendiéndole una bolsa a Amu

Amu tomo la bolsa, la abrió y grande fue su sorpresa que dentro de ella había tanto dulces como algún y que otro pan.

-No era necesario

-No te preocupes, solo me la debes-le dijo con una sonrisa- ahora vamos a tu escuela o vas a llegar tarde

-Cla…

Fue en ese momento en que recordó las palabras de Nadeshiko

_-Tienes que escucharme, TODO esto debemos guardarlo como un secreto._

Desde que paso aquel incidente en la escuela, Amu se había preguntado, la razón por la que él había estado allí, nunca se lo pregunto por qué no tuvo mucho interés en el tema. Pero ahora era diferente, ¿Por qué Nadeshiko le había dicho que ocultara todo lo relacionado a ella e Ikuto? ¿Qué conexión tenían aquel chico rubio e Ikuto?

-Ikuto… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante

-¿Qué hacías en mi escuela en el verano?

No quería dar rodeos, necesitaba saber la razón por la que él se encontraba ahí.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Ese chico rubio, ¿Por qué te miraba con tanto rencor en sus ojos?

-Amu

-Por favor Ikuto dime, necesito saber ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

La expresión de Ikuto era mucho más seria de lo normal, en cambio Amu lo miraba con determinación en los ojos. Cuando noto que Ikuto iba a hablar, le dio la espalda a Amu.

-A ti no te incumben mis asuntos

* * *

**_Marixxxxx(): _**Me alegra que no sea la unica que le gusta Seikon no qwaser, a mi tambien me encanta la pareja SashaxMafuyu estoy pensando hacer un fanfic lemon de ellos dos (Mente pervertida en accion!) Opino lo mismo sobre Tomo, es demasiado estupida y lenta. Lizzy es uno de mis personajes favoritos, al principio pense que era hombre y me dije que era muy guapo, pero cuando supe que era mujer, casi me da mi paro cardiaco xD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Te cuidas

**_Aitniram: _**Wiii me hace feliz que te haya encantado, aqui lo prometido el siguiente capitulo, espero te haya gustado. CUidate!

**_TsukiyomiYuki:_** Yee tengo una amenaza de muerte xDD, Siiii soy feliz, este ya yo soy igual que tu, el unico chico en mi vida es Ikuto o Usui de Kaichou wa Maid-sama, y en la vida real full amiguitos, tengo mas amigos hombres que amigas chicas, jejeje me acabo de dar cuenta xD. La verdad yo me desmayaria si el chico que me gusta me hiciera eso, o creo que me daria mi paro cardiaco xD. Gracias por tu comentario y cuidate!

**_azulaamu: _**Lo se, se que estuvo muy cortito, pero como puse en el comentario, estoy comenzando con un nuevo proyecto, de Shugo Chara claro y eso me ha quitado el tiempo para el capitulo, Muchas gracias por tu comentario y CUidate

**_Love-Amuto19: _**Que bueno que te encantara, me haces muy feliz x3, aqui esta el sgte capitulo, Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu tambien cuidate.

**_Cleilis: _**Wuoh! Te terminaste de leer los 10 capitulos? Que Dicha! Muchas gracias por leer, aqui esta el sgte capi, muchas gracias por tu comentario y cuidate

**_XxXkaren-vampireXxX:_** Que tu que? De que estuviste hospitalizada? Ya te encuentras mejor? Lo siento si son muchas preguntas, pero es que me preocupo por todo el mundo :) No te preocupes si no tuviste tiempo para escribir, lo importante es que tu ya estes mejor, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y Cuidate mucho.

**_Izumi-chan:_** Y los celos son recien el inicio x3, ya veremos lo que es capaz de hacer una chica celosa, la parte del casi-beso fue algo que salio de la nada, no sabia si ponerla o no, pero me anime a hacerlo, tal vez te llevaste una decepcion al no saber como Midori los reniega a los tres xD, tal vez luego lo ponga... aunque creo que ya se me ocurrio una idea mejor x3 Jujuju... Muchas gracias por tu comentario Izumi-neechan x3 yo tambien te qero, Cuidate!

**_Hinamori luisa-chan: _**Creeme no serias la unica que te desmayarias si Ikuto esta cerca tuyo, aqui esta la continuacion, espero te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario y cuidate.

* * *

_**Musica: **_Fast Forward - Monkey Majik (Opening de Nurarihyon no Mago - Manga/Anime recomendada por su servidora x3)

Y aqui se acaba el capitulo...

Ahora a esperar el sgte capitulo...

denme un descanso me he exprimido el cerebro en hacer este...

Para ser sincera lo acabo de hacer todititititititito

Ahora las 4 charas han despertado, veamos que sucesos transcendentales

pueden ocurrir...

AHora si me voy a dormir...

Bye Bye Cuidense

**_Naomi-chian_**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen y lamentamblemente nunca lo sera -.-U

**_Nube de Dragon_**

**_por_**

**_Naomi-chIan_**

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

La presentación a su nueva escuela fue común como otras, todos los alumnos le recibieron con una sonrisa en el rostro, otros comentando si su cabello era teñido y para variar aquellos chicos que la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Pero eso no le importaba a Hinamori Amu, por suerte suya le habían dado el sitio cercano a la ventana, todas las horas de clase se pasaba viendo las nubes que surcaban el cielo.

Coloco sus brazos en su pupitre y apoyo su cabeza en ellos, como si estuviera durmiendo.

-Amu-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Suu

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, las 4 charas se miraron entre sí, sabían muy bien porque su compañera se encontraba en ese estado y quien no lo estaría después de aquellas duras palabras de Ikuto.

-¿Hinamori-san?

Volvió a ignorar quien la llamaba.

-¿Hinamori-san?

Era acaso mucho pedir que la dejen en paz.

-¡¿Hinamori-san?

-¡Que rayos qui…- se detuvo al ver quien la gritaba era Nadeshiko- ¡Rayos! Discúlpame, estoy de pésimo humor hoy día.

-No te preocupes, vengo a darte una invitación a nuestro club

-¿Eh?

-Acompáñame y veras-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa

Y vio como Nadeshiko salía del aula como si de una princesa se tratase, la verdad es que ese no era su día, no tenía ganas para hacer absolutamente nada. Pero ella había sido, por así decirlo, su primera amiga y algo le decía que debía acompañarla. Corrió hasta alcanzarla, con sus charas detrás de ella, hasta que la alcanzo y comenzó a seguirla. Jamás había pensado que su escuela seria como un palacio, era tan grande que estaba segura que en algún momento terminaría perdiéndose en ese lugar. Se detuvieron en una aula muy lejana de la su aula de estudio.

-Hinamori-san, hemos llegado-dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver el aula, tenía una decoración hermosa, varias macetas colgaban del techo, había una mesa con varias tazas de té y una mesa redonda en el centro de la habitación.

-Bienvenida a nuestro Club-dijo un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos.

De inmediato reconoció al muchacho que la recibía, era el mismo que en vacaciones había "atacado" a Ikuto.

-Así que tú eres Hinamori Amu, la nueva alumna

-S-Si

-Y veo que tu…

-¡Hola!-grito una pequeña, interrumpiendo al chico- así que eres nueva, ¿Ese es tu verdadero color de cabello? ¡Oh! Cierto Mi nombre es Yaya, Amu-chii

-¿Amu-chii?

-Al parecer tendremos un nuevo miembro del club-dijo otra voz- ¡Bienvenida al club Hinamori! Mi nombre es Kuukai y soy el más deportivo de este club

-Demonios- renegó el rubio- nunca me dejan hacer una bienvenida decente, mi nombre es Tadase.

-Eh, mucho gusto en conocerlos

-Bueno vayamos al grano, te hemos traído aquí, para decirte que a partir de ahora formas parte de este club.

-¿Ah?-dijo Amu- No entiendo nada

-Hinamori-san, este club fue fundado hace mucho tiempo para aquellos chicos que tengan caracteres-le dijo Tadase

-Entiendo, pero no tengo el tiempo suficiente para estar en un club, tengo que ponerme al día en varios temas de la escuela y ubicarme bien, antes de perderme en este palacio.

-No te estamos preguntando si deseas unirte, es algo obligatorio para todos aquellos que tengan caracteres

Amu no quería quedarse en reuniones después de la escuela, lo único que deseaba es llegar a su casa, hacer las tareas y quedarse dormida, todo el santo día sin que nadie la molestase ni nada.

-¿Puedo pensarlo?

Todos los miembros del club se miraron entre sí, nadie antes había dicho tal propuesta.

-De acuerdo, tienes hasta mañana, nos dirás tu respuesta antes de que el colegio acabe.

Amu no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación, como si le hubieran extraído el alma, tantas cosas en que pensar y ahora esto su día no podría empeorar.

Las clases pasaron de lo más normal, sus charas se hallaban dormidas debajo del pupitre, el aburrimiento de las clases les había ganado. Gracias adiós ese día no le había tocado moverse del aula, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, ya se preocuparía de eso luego. La campana de la salida sonó y todos los alumnos comenzaron a alborotarse por la hora de regresar a casa. Amu fue la primera en alistar sus pertenencias y salir de ahí, ya se sabía cuál era el camino hacia la puerta principal.

-¡Ya llegue!- grito desde la puerta

-¡Oh! Amu-chan llegaste temprano, aun no está listo el almuerzo, si quieres ve a descansar-le dijo su mama

-Ok

Amu fue directo a su alcoba, vio que en su mesa de noche se encontraba su equipo de música, era rosado y tenía varias calcomanías alrededor. Tomo los CD's que estaban a un lado y comenzó a revisarlos, ninguno le convencía, o mejor dicho ninguno le agrada en esos momentos. Fue por eso que decidió poner la radio, justo estaban pasando una música algo movida, _Sunshine de Monkey Majik, _nunca antes la había escuchado pero en esos momentos no le importaba que música escuchar.

Muchas cosas le habían pasado ese día, no sabía si decirles buenas o malas, la actitud de Ikuto y la invitación al club. Sus charas la observaban con cierta preocupación en los ojos, no sabían cómo ayudar a su compañera, de igual manera vieron como se removía por toda su cama, por todos los pensamientos que tenia.

-¡Oe, Amu!-escucho detrás de la puerta- Ya es hora de almorzar

Amu reconoció la voz de inmediato, era Ikuto, no deseaba verlo, se sentó en su cama y grito.

-¡No tengo hambre!-grito

-Oye debes comer algo, si no te bajaran las defensas y…

Amu abrió un poco la puerta y le dijo

-A ti no te incumben mis asuntos-le dijo intensificando cada palabra que mencionaba

Y cerró la puerta en un santiamén.

-Vaya la niña esta resentida

Amu se enojo al escuchar la palabra niña, no lo aguantaría, tomo sus audífonos y lo conecto a la radio y subió a todo el volumen, escuchaba como Ikuto hablaba contra la puerta, pero no le interesaba. Ya había tomado una decisión y sabía que no se arrepentiría de ello.

A la mañana siguiente Amu fue la primera de los tres muchachos en levantarse, se cambio y bajo a tomar un desayuno, se tomo de una sola su jugo de naranja y cogió una rodaja de pan.

-¡Me voy!-le aviso a su mama

-Amu, no vas a esperar a Ikuto o Utau

-No tengo la necesidad

Y salió lo más rápido de ahí, para sus charas era muy difícil seguirle el paso, aun volando, pasaron por la panadería, Amu se detuvo y observo toda la exquisita comida que mostraban, mas solo giro el rostro y siguió su camino.

Cuando llego al colegio, llegaba también Nadeshiko, esta la miro y le sonrió.

-Nadeshiko, llévame al club, tengo que decirle mi respuesta

-Pero tienes hasta la salida-le dijo

-Ya he tomado mi decisión

Nadeshiko miro la determinación en sus ojos ámbares, le volvió a sonreír y se dirigió a la sala del club. Era realmente interesante, todos los miembros se encontraban ahí, Amu realmente se sorprendió, al parecer todos los miembros eran responsables.

-Y bien… ¿Has tomado tu decisión?-le pregunto Tadase

Amu trago saliva. Era lo mejor opción para ella, tenía que hacerlo por su propio beneficio.

-¡Acepto!

* * *

**Leoni Tao: **Yo tambien lo haria, pero bueno hay muchos secretos que seran revelados poco a poco. Soy feliz que te haya gustado el capi, gracias por tu review.

**Izumi-chan:** Si ahora vienen los problemas (?) con Ikuto y el club x3. A mi realmente tampoco me gusta como trata Utau a Eru, en el anime casi lloraba cuando la trataba mal, Espero estes bien, muchas gracias por tu review bye bye

**azulaamu: **Jajaja aqui tienes la conti, no te preocupes comentarios asi como el tuyo me animan a seguir adelante. Gracias por tu review cuidate.

**Cleilis:** Y si que tardo el capi no es asi x3. Me siento genial que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero tambien este sea de tu agrado. Cuidate!

**TsukiyomiYuki:** Asi de malo es de Ikuto pero recuerda aquella persona que nos quiere y no quiere que nos metamos en su asunto es por que no quiere que nos pase nada... Bueno al menos eso supongo x9. Yo cometi el error de (al parecer, no se) de enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, aun sabiendo que tiene enamorada, mis amigos (que no saben nada de mis sentimientos) dicen que soy la otra -.-U, ojitos verdes, amiguita no me lo quieres presentar ando solterita y solita x9. NAH! soy feliz estando solita, tengo mas libertad x3 No te preocupes en hablar estos temas para eso estan las amigas x3. espero haya sido de tu agrado este capi bye bye

**aitniram:** Gomen Ikuto, pero es todo mi maquiavelico plan jujaujaujaujauajua cof cof ~ x_x *Die* Bueno acabo de revivir x9, todo sera resolvido a su tiempo, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, bye bye.

**Miku-chan:** Es muy HOT! Ya quisiera que existiera un chico asi *Baba* Agh! Relax Relax. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, Gracias por tu review!

**Amarii-Butterfly-chan: **No que hizo Amu, si no que hizo Ikuto, todo sera resuelto no te preocupes, claro obvio esta que en los proximos capis x3. Gracias por tu review Cuidate!

**Cindy 12:** JiJIJI Muchas gracias por tu review, la actitud de Ikuto es solo el principio, veamos que mas pasa x3. Gracias por tu comentario

**d4rk m00n: **Bueno me tarde mucho T.T, que le voy a hacer estoy hasta el cuello, Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Bye bye

* * *

Me demore lo siento mucho T.T

Es que estoy ultimamente full con mis estudios.

Y todavia he tenido un bloqueo de creatividad, espero

tener un poco mas de tiempo para escribir

pero tengo una razon para emocionarme

**GRACIAS POR LOS 90 REVIEWS!**

No saben lo feliz que me hacen el saber que tengo tanto apoyo en este fanfic.

Se cuidan

**_Naomi-chian_**


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Shugo Chara no son mios, son de Peach Pit, si fuera asi ya hubiera desnudado a Ikuto xD

**_Nube de Dragon_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

**_

* * *

_**

Su Corazon palpitaba a no mas poder, sus manos sudaban sin control, su frente estaba totalmente humeda, realmente se encontraba muy nerviosa. Era el primer club al que se metia. Nunca había pensado que por un chico se meteria a un club.

-Amu-chan

Dio un brinco estrellándose contra la pared.

-Nadeshiko… dime que sucede- le pregunto nerviosa

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, estas toda empapada de sudor… ¿Tienes fiebre?

-No te preocupes es que estoy un poco nerviosa con todo esto

-No te preocupes, todos te vamos a aceptar

-No es eso, es que yo…-callo, no tenia el valor para decirlo

-¿Tu, que?

-Yo…-trago saliva- ¡Yo nunca he estado antes en un Club exclusivo!

Amu escucho una risita, sentía como su alma era extraida.

-Para serte sincera, yo tampoco he estado en un club antes

-En serio

Nadeshiko asintió.

-Go Go Amu-chan-le daba animo Ran

-Go Go - le decian las demás charas - ¡No te desanimes!

Amu sonrio a no mas poder, suspiro con fuerza y reunió el valor, para luego abrir la puerta.

-¡Amu-chii!-grito Yaya saltando hacia ella abrazandola

-¿Cómo haz estado Yaya?

-Yaya quiere dulces…

-Los dulces te ponen hiperactiva, asi que olvidalo- le renegó Kukai

-Pero…-dijo haciendo un Puchero

-¡Hinamori!- saludo Kukai - ¿Qué tal?

-Todo bien- respondió Amu

-Hinamori-san-escucho detrás de ella- Bienvenida

Se trataba de Tadase, quien, se encontraba al lado de Nadeshiko.

-Hola-saludo con nervios.

Aquel muchacho siempre le había puesto los nervios de punto, con una sola mirada podia sentir como se derretía, literalmente claro. No sabia en que momento pero ella se le quedo viendo embobada a Tadase, solo sus charas se dieron cuenta.

-Al parecer te gusta Tadase, Amu-chan – le fastidiaba Ran

-¡De que estas hablando! – tomo a la pequeña deportista entre sus manos y comenzó a sacudirla

Dia miraba con pena la escena, sabia que con ellos era feliz, pero ese no era su verdadero destino.

Los días pasaron, Amu estaba mas que contenta en el Club, cada dia era una nueva aventura para ella. Claro llegaba tarde a casa por las actividades del Club, pero por eso había sido la razón para ingresar al Club. Evitar completamente hablar o encontrarse con Ikuto.

Un dia Amu había llegado muy tarde, debido a que la actividad había sido muy complicada para todos ellos, le había avisado a su mama que iba a llegar mas tarde.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Amu-chan

-Claro Nadeshiko

Nadeshiko había sido quien la había traido a su casa en aquella lujosa limousine.

Saco las llaves y abrió la puerta, necesitaba un descanso, pero lo necesitaba ahora. Se dirigió a su habitación consigilo, no deseaba encontrárselo. Entro en su recamara y lo vio allí tumbado en su cama leyendo un manga.

-Yo!

-¿Qué haces en mi habitacion?

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Pues yo no, asi que vete

Mas el no se movio de su cama.

-Escuchame

-¡No! Escuchame tu, primero te haces el chico misterioso, luego el chico tierno y ahora el chico rudo que no quiere que se metan su vida personal

-Yo…

-No, aun no termino, me prometes que ya no te comportarías asi y lo primero que prometes lo primero que haces, no se que demonios te este pasando, pero realmente quisiera saberlo, porque aunque no te conosca bien me importas- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano

Habia explotado, todas las emociones que se había contenido había explotado en un santiamén, pero no podia decir que aquellas palabras no eran ciertas. Ikuto le preocupaba y mucho.

-Yo… quisiera decírtelo pero… no puedo

Amu suspiro resignada, su gran monologo, había sido por las puras.

-¡Ikuto eres un idiota!-

Y salió corriendo de la habitación, hasta la puerta trasera donde la cerro de un portazo, Ikuto se quedo estatico en la cama de Amu, estaba seguro había visto llorar a Amu y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Ikuto…-escucho en la puerta, era la mama de Amu- ¿Amu ya llego?

Ikuto solo asintió la cabeza, pero se podia notar que algo no había bien en el,

-Santo cielo, escuche en las noticias que una gran tormenta se aproximaba…

Ikuto ni bien escucho la palabra tormenta se paro y corrió detrás de Amu.

Amu mas tormenta no era una buena combinación.

* * *

**Izumi: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, si se que me demore como un siglo y creo que un poco mas, pero aqui esta el capi, se que todos estan tratando un poco mal a Ikuto, pero creeme todo es por algo :).Espero que hayas tenido una linda navidad y un prospero año nuevo. Nos vemos el siguiente año!

**d4rk m00n: **Si se que Ikuto esta bipolar, pero tiene sus razones, me alegra que te encantara el capitulo, muchas gracias por tu review. Nos vemos el siguiente año!

**: **creo que este capitulo hay un poco amuto, espero te haya gustado el capi y gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos el proximo año.

**Dark-Love19: **Espero este capi tambien haya sido de tu gusto, se que me demore un siglo en ponerlo pero hay demasiadas cosas que hacer -.-U. Gracias por tu review! Nos vemos el siguiente año.

**Aitniram: **Maqui-chan no seas mala con ikuto e ait, te hacen la vida imposible por que te quieren jijiji. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y Nos vemos el proximo año.

**Cyndy12: **Y bueno aqui esta el capi, se que tuviste una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo espera, mil disculpas. Muchas gracias por tu comentarioi y te vere en el proximo año.

**TsukiyomiYuki: **No diria que se vienen los problemas, por el momento no x3, pero de venirse vienen. Muchas gracias por tu capi, nos vemos el proximo año.

**Hina McCutcheon: **Y lo continuo, larga la espera, pero demoniones, ni siquiera tengo excusas. Me alegra que te gustara el fic, muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos veremos el siguiente año.

**Miry-Chan: **Nah no te sientas tan mal, la unica que debe sentirse mal soy yo, no he podido actualizar en mucho tiempo, Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos el siguiente año.

**Kitigiril: **Tu review me hizo acordar que les debia un capitulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos el siguiente año.

* * *

**!HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Si hoy estamos de fiesta ya que pasamos a un nuevo año.

Agradesco a Dios por tener la oportunidad de conocer a muchas personas grandiosas en esta comunidad

y tambien por darme la oportunidad de que ustedes puedan leer mis historias

Oh! Tambien quiere agradecerles por que hemos llegado a los **101 comentarios**

Tal vez no sea gran cosa, pero estoy muy feliz por ello ya que recibo el apoya de muchas personas

y eso es lo que me da animos para seguir escribiendo

Nos veremos el proximo año

Se cuidan!

**_Naomi-chian_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Nube de Dragon_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chian_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Shugo Chara no son mios, si fuera asi seria un hentai de principio a fin

* * *

Se había ocultado en el hueco de un árbol. La lluvia caía y los truenos la acompañaban. Abrazaba con fuerza sus piernas. Tarareando una canción rogaba que la tormenta cesara, pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, ya que otro trueno retumbo en sus oídos. Tapo con fuerza sus oídos. No quería escuchar más.

-¡Amu-chan! - escucho la voz de su chara - ¡Mira, Mira!

Amu giro hacia donde estaba su chara. Señalaba una parte de la corteza del árbol. Se acerco un poco ya que la oscuridad no ayudaba a sus ojos.

-A…mu…to

Otro trueno se escucho, pero a ella poco le importo. Sintió una presencia detrás suyo, giro y estuvo a punto de llorar.

-Amu… Al fin te encuentro… ¿Estas bien?

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, estaba feliz de verlo. Ahora podía sentirse segura. Salto a sus brazos, abrazándolo por la cintura.

-I…Ikuto estoy tan feliz de verte

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte, pero no vuelvas a salir corriendo de esa manera, tu mama esta muy preocupada

-Lo siento… ¿Regresamos a casa?

Ikuto no era tonto Se había percatado que el enojo que momentos atrás había tenido había desaparecido. El quería hablar con ella sobre el asunto que quedo en nada. Hace tan solo un par de horas. Sin embargo sabía que ese no era el lugar indicado. La cargo en su espalda y camino a casa.

Con la lluvia golpeándolos, Ikuto le había dado su chamarra y se la había colocado en sus hombros para evitar que pase frio. No obstante Amu la uso como si de un paraguas fuera para proteger a el y a sus demás charas.

-Nee Ikuto…

-Dime

-Te suena algo "_Amuto_"

Ikuto se detuvo por un momento al escuchar lo que había pronunciado. No pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que en aquel árbol decía eso,_ Amu_ es referente a mi nombre pero el _to…_ es de Ikuto ¿No es así?

Siguió caminando.

-Nee Ikuto – lo llamo – tu eres aquel niño, el que me prometió bajo la nube de dragón que no volveríamos a encontrar, ¿No es cierto Ikuto-nii-san?

El chasqueo con su lengua.

-No me llames así

-Ikuto-nii-san Ikuto-nii-san Ikuto-nii-san Ikuto-nii-san Ikuto-nii-san – repetía sin cesar – Tengo que recompensar que no te he visto durante todo este tiempo, Ikuto-nii-san. Oye lamento no haberme dado cuenta, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos

-Mucho –

-¿Tu me reconociste en el primer momento que me viste?

-Crees que es fácil olvidar a una niña con cabello rosado

-Tienes razón – le dijo mientras se reía – Ikuto-nii-san…

El volvió a detenerse y la bajo de su espalda. La miro de frente observando sus ambarinos ojos.

-Escucha, olvídate de nii-san, ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero…

-Pero nada – la interrumpió

-Ok, ok – le dijo resignada - ¿Pero porque no quieres que te diga así?

-Hmp-

-Que linda razón-

Ikuto comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia, adelantándose a Amu. Ella hizo un puchero y siguió caminando a unos pasos detrás de el. Acelero el paso, llegando a su lado. Tenía la chamarra de Ikuto en su cabeza. Ya que por su estatura no seria capaz de alcanzar a Ikuto. Llegaron en silencio a casa.

Ikuto abrió la puerta, dejando entrar primero a Amu, para que pudiera resguardarse de la lluvia.

-¡Amu! – Grito exaltada su madre - ¿Dónde estabas pequeña? Me tenias preocupada ¡Nunca vuelvas a salir así!

-Lo siento, pero Ikuto-ni… - negó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su madre – Ikuto me encontró. No quería preocuparte

-Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta. Ve a darte un baño. Necesitar calentar tu cuerpo – dijo y miro a Ikuto – Tu también deberías hacer lo mismo

-Lo hare luego

Midori suspiro relajada y se fue a la cocina.

-Amu – la llamo – Después tengo que hablar contigo

-¿De qué Ikuto?

El no más paso de largo, pero le froto la cabeza. Amu hizo un puchero y cogió unas toallas para tomar un baño.

-.-.-.-.-

Amu ya estaba en su alcoba, ya estaba preparado para ir a dormir. Por lo que apago las luces y se hecho en su cama. A punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sintió que abrían la puerta. Se sentó en su cama, con los ojos somnolientos y lo miro.

-Amu

Era Ikuto. Froto sus ojos y le sonrió.

-¿Qué paso?

-Vine a hablar

-A estas horas…

-Lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo ahora

-Ok

Ikuto se sentó en su cama.

-Te voy a decir – le dijo – porque el niño rey me odia…

* * *

Una explicacion breve de la razon del porque la escritura en el arbol. Cuando era niña mi amigo y yo escribimos en un arbol "Magie" que tiene relacion con nuestros nombres, la verdad es que no pude evitar poner esa parte.

* * *

Disculpenme que no pueda contestar los reviews de cada uno, pero es que mañana tengo universidad y tengo que levantarme temprano...

Recien acabo de empezar y ya odio la universidad...

Agradesco a quienes me dejaron los reviews **(, Azulaamu, Hina Vi Britannia, Izumi Miya, Dark-Love19, Shiu-san y Qiutyvampire)**

y quienes leyeron el capitulo. Oh! Tambien disculpen mi tardanza, ya no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir.

Intentare poner el siguiente capitulo, cuando pueda, fecha? Ni idea

Muchas gracias por leer

**_Naomi-chian_**


End file.
